


Five Years is Nothing

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: AU, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach Rance and Frankie Grande haven't spoken to each other in nearly five years. Both of their lives have taken big turns recently and who would have ever expected that such different life paths would intersect again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zach

“We have one last caller for tonight’s show. Hello, caller, did you have a question for Zach Attack?” Zach said laughing at himself.

 

“Do you still talk to the Grandes?”

 

Zach hadn’t heard that name in so many years. Well of course he’d heard the name in passing on the television and radio when they’d talk about Ariana as her star shone brighter and brighter with each passing day. But every time one of her song came on the radio, he’d flip the station; and every time they’d mention her on TV, he’d flip the channel or just turn it off sometimes.

 

_Once, only a couple months ago, Zach was sitting alone in his bedroom watching some entertainment news show on his 56 inch screen. He was already close to drunk and still had half a beer in his hand. The host of the show had said, “After the break we’ll talk with one of gay Hollywood’s biggest stars about the upcoming Los Angeles Pride celebration.” Zach was too far gone to realize who they might be talking about so he drank the rest of the beer he was holding over the commercials and tossed the empty bottle into his trash can as the show came back on. Then, staring at him from the screen of his television, sitting next to the attractive host of the show was none other than Frankie Grande. Zach screamed so loud it had startled his mother half to death and she’d run into his room just as he flipped the television off and threw the remote onto the floor before face-planting into his pillow._

 

“No,” Zach finally answered after a long silence. He hung up on the caller before they could ask anything else and quickly ended the show with a final song. He got to his feet and grabbed his backpack as he hurried out of the radio station to his Prius in the parking lot. He put the keys in the ignition but didn’t turn them over. He just collapsed backwards against his seat and started sobbing uncontrollably.

 

A little while later one of his coworkers who had just arrived at the station walked over to his window and knocked lightly, startling him enough that he jumped and shrieked. He took a breath and turned his key over just enough to roll the window down, before turning it back off. “Hey,” he said, trying not to sound like he was just sobbing, but failing miserably.

 

“What’s going on, Zach?” the coworker asked. “Are you alright?”

 

Zach nodded once, not trusting himself to speak again.

 

“Okay…what…happened?”

 

Zach shook his head. Why didn’t his coworker understand that he just wanted to be alone? The coworker continued to look at him with worry written all over his face for another few long seconds until much to Zach’s relief another coworker came out of the studio urging the coworker at his window to hurry inside because their show was about to start. The coworker at Zach’s window, sighed heaving, giving Zach one last worried glance before running towards the building. Zach started his car and rolled the window back up before quickly driving home.

 

When he got home he sat in his car for a long time, trying to stop his brain from thinking about the question that was asked and all of its implications.

 

_Zach had met Frankie Grande when they were both cast on the 16 th season of Big Brother in the summer of 2014. While they were in the house and for the 72 hours they were together in the jury house, their relationship had been rather physical. They cuddle and there were a lot of kisses just about everywhere except on the lips until that fateful day about a month after finale night when they’d met up in Miami. Frankie had kissed Zach almost immediately when the door to the hotel room closed behind them and Zach hadn’t tried to stop him, in fact his was kissing back almost as quickly as Frankie had started kissing him and from there things progressed quickly. Sure they had a lot of bumps in the road, but by January 2015, they were both incredibly happy together in New York City._

_But less than a month later, Zach had gone to Florida for a few weeks, mostly to attend the Honda Classic, but also to take a break from the madness of his life in New York. Frankie had come to Florida not long after Zach got there to visit his Nonna and get out of the cold and snow in the Midwest where his sister was touring. That weekend had gone as perfect as anyone could ever imagine. So perfect in fact that Frankie was literally on his knees sucking Zach’s dick begging him to come to LA with him. Zach had continued to refuse the trip. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Florida, golf, the sunshine, his puppy and his family until he’d gotten back to them. Frankie didn’t seem to understand. So when they parted it wasn’t on the best of terms._

_A few weeks later when Zach’s live web show came back for its second season he finally put some clarity in the minds of the fans that if they were only there for ‘Zankie’ they should leave now because he wasn’t ‘with’ Frankie, but they were best friends and that wasn’t going to change. That night Frankie had called him after he’d watched the show back when he got home from Ariana’s concert in Massachusetts where he’d spent the evening with Derrick from their Big Brother season and a few of his friends that had driven up with him from New York. Zach had repressed the memory of that night over the following five years._

_A few days later, Frankie called again and apologized. Their friendship was regained, but when Zach returned to New York in the middle of April, they couldn’t control themselves when they found themselves alone in Frankie’s apartment, both slightly drunk one Saturday night. Zach had woken up the next morning and left without waking Frankie, leaving him a note on the bed that said “We can’t keep doing this. I don’t know if we can even be friends if this is going to happen every time we end up in the same place. I don’t want to hurt you, Frankie. Please know that I will always love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. –Zach”. That was the last they’d spoken._

Now almost five years later, a fan had called in to his wildly popular radio show to ask if he still spoke to the Grandes and Zach still couldn’t face the fact that he hadn’t in so long. Zach looked at his phone, scrolling through his contacts to Frankie’s name, which he’d never had the heart to delete. It still had two heart emojis next to it the pink sparkly heart and the blue heart. Zach opened the contact and burst into sobs again as he thought about how wrong the decision was that he’d made that early Sunday morning in April 2015.

 

Eventually Zach pulled himself together well enough to go inside the house. He managed to sneak past the living room where his parents were sitting watching television without them saying anything, but when he walked into the bathroom, he groaned at his reflection. His face was bright red and splotchy from the tears and his eyes were bloodshot to hell and back. He heaved a deep sighing breath before readying himself for the shower, hoping the warm water would help to clear his mind. Just as he was reaching to turn the water on, his mother appeared at the bathroom door, creaking it open slightly.

 

“Zachary?” she whispered quietly. “Are you alright, sweetie?”

 

“Yeah,” Zach offered half-heartedly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jill whispered, slipping into the room and closing the door. She perched herself on the counter next to the sink while Zach wrapped the towel back around his waist and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

 

“I’m just so stupid,” Zach muttered as the tears began to fill his eyes again.

 

“Aw, sweetheart, you know that’s not true. What’s got you feeling like this again?”

 

“Did you listen to my show tonight?” he asked with a sigh.

 

Jill shook her head. “What happened?”

 

“You know how I have people call in with their questions at the end?” Jill nodded. “Someone called in and asked if I still talk to the Grandes.” Zach sighed heavily and wiped his eyes.

 

“Oh,” Jill mumbled, putting a comforting hand on Zach’s shoulder.

 

“I’m just so stupid? Why did I let him go like that? _How_ did I do that? I’m so stupid. I miss him so much. I managed to not spend a lot of time thinking about it for so long now, but then it all just flooded my mind after that call on the show. I can’t handle this. I almost called him before I came in the house,” Zach confessed.

 

“Why don’t you call him, Zach? You never know what he’ll say.”

 

“I just don’t want to reopen that door for either of us. I just need to let go of the whole thing.”

 

“Zach, you never truly forget your first love. If you’re still feeling like it was this big of a mistake five years later, maybe you need to give it a second chance.”

 

Zach blinked and shook his head. “No, it’s better to just leave it in the past.”

 

Jill sighed in recognition, getting back to her feet and opening the door. “Okay. Well, I leave you to your shower then. You know I’m always here if you want to talk, right?”

 

Zach nodded. “Yeah, thanks, Ma. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Zachary.” She gave her son one last glance and then left the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

 

Zach locked the door, which he usually wouldn’t do, but he didn’t feel like having that conversation again with another family member. He sighed and dropped his towel again before climbing into the tub and turning on the water, adjusting the temperature until it was just below fiery hot and then dunking his head under the water. He sighed again as his thoughts involuntarily went back to that last night he’d spent wrapped in Frankie’s arms. And he felt his cock twitch as he looked down, the tears back in his eyes as his hand wrapped around it. His brain continued the thoughts, remembering what it felt like when Frankie’s hand was wrapped around his cock like his own currently was. He groaned loudly at the memories as they quickly flipped to memories of Frankie being on his knees in front of Zach. Zach moaned at the memory of Frankie’s lips wrapping around his cock and he groaned as he remember the sensations of Frankie tongue swirling around it. He remembered what it felt like the first time his dick was inside Frankie. He found himself moaning loudly and cumming hard all over the wall and bottom of the tub.

 

He sighed again as he dropped his hand and picked up his wash cloth from the rack. He washed himself and then his hair as he stood until the water until it was only lukewarm. He sighed again and turned the water off, picking up his towel from the floor and drying his hair slightly before wrapping it around his body. He took a quick selfie in the mirror and posted it to Instagram and Twitter before he unlocked the door crept down the hall to his bedroom. He closed the door as soon as he was inside and locked it as he dropped his towel. He flopped across his bed, not having nearly enough energy to go in search of the even underwear.

 

He picked up his phone and started scrolling twitter until a few moments later he had an incoming call from ‘Rachel’. He racked his brain to try to remember who she was. He finally remembered her as the girl he’d spent a few weeks fucking about three months ago. He ignored the call. Old flings weren’t exactly helping his current situation. She left a message and he rolled his eyes. She called and left messages at least three more times before Zach finally got fed up and answered her call. “What the fuck?” he said angrily. “I’m not in the mood for bullshit tonight, Rachel.”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“Okay. We used a condom every time, so why are you calling me? Your fault. Not my problem.”

 

“Zach, just listen, okay? I’m _three months_ pregnant. You’re the only one I slept with three months ago. I hadn’t been with anyone for a few months before that and wasn’t with anyone again until a couple weeks ago, so there’s not really any other option. If you want DNA testing, you can pay for that, but I know it’s yours.”

 

“Can’t you just like…get an abortion or something?” Zach groaned. “Then it wouldn’t even be a problem. I’m not ready to be a dad.”

 

“I’m not ready to be a mom either, but it’s too late for abortion. I only just found out because I went to the doctor when I was inexplicably gaining weight and he did a pregnancy test just to be sure and it came back positive.”

 

“The fuck? How does that even happen?” Zach groaned. “We fucking used condoms.”

 

“I know, Zach. I have no idea either, but it happened and we’re sort of stuck. I think we should sign away our parental rights and give the baby up for adoption, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, sure. As long as it means I don’t have to deal with an infant. I’m not ready for that shit.”

 

“Me either. Maybe we should start looking at it more? Adoption I mean. See what we have to do?”

 

“Yeah, alright. I work all the time though, so can you just do that and let me know when to be somewhere?”

 

Rachel sighed into the phone. “As if I don’t already have enough on my plate. Will you at least respond to my texts when I ask you things?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”


	2. Frankie

It had been nearly 5 years since Frankie had woken up to that earthshattering note on the other side of his bed in his apartment in New York City. It had been nearly too much for Frankie to handle. He’d spent most of the following week curled into a little ball on his sofa, ordering delivery for every meal. Until finally on Saturday night, one of his best friends, Lauren, had let herself into the apartment and pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

_“AJ told me what happened. I’m so sorry Frankie, but you can’t just spend your time moping around your apartment pining after love lost. Let’s go out tonight,” she had insisted even as he protested that this was for the best. And he was only convinced after she told him what AJ had told her. He’d come home from Frankie’s that morning after the last night they’d shared together and started angrily packing his things. All of his things had been packed in a few hours and he’d been on an LIRR train to his uncle’s house. He’d spent three nights there and then booked a flight back to Florida with no intentions of ever returning to New York._

_Frankie huffed a deep sigh as he dragged Lauren into his bedroom to help him get ready for the night. They went out that night to some gay bar near his apartment and he’d gone home with some twenty-something that a little too drunk for it to be right, so he got up and dressed himself, leaving the kid’s apartment before he was even awake. He walked home, head hung low and almost ran directly into about a dozen different people on the street before he finally made it to his apartment building. Once he was inside he very angrily jammed his finger into the button that called the elevator and then into the button for his floor once it had arrived._

_Once he was inside his apartment, he quickly showered and changed into more comfortable clothing before resuming his former position on the sofa. Lauren showed up again Monday afternoon, bringing with her both Dominic and Paul. They all sighed when they saw Frankie on his sofa again. Dominic told him to scooch up so he could sit down at Frankie’s feet and Frankie begrudgingly listened. Dominic collapsed to the sofa and whipped out his iPhone a second later, unlocking it and opening twitter before turning the screen to Frankie. “Have you seen this? The #Grandtourage is worried about you, Frankie. You haven’t tweeted in over a week except that one drunken selfie on Saturday night with that young boy.”_

_Frankie sighed, he really wished Dominic wouldn’t have brought_ that _up. Why did none of his friends seem to understand what he was going through? The love of his life had just left him because he essentially didn’t think he was worthy of Frankie. This is why Frankie had made a promise to himself years before never fall in love with another supposed straight man so long as he lived, but of course being locked in a house with a ‘straight’ man that’s cuddling you and holding your hand and letting you kiss his neck for three months does change your perspective a little. Frankie nodded and took his phone out. He quickly typed some meaningless tweet and sent it. “There,” he huffed as he threw his phone down again._

_“Frankie, you can’t just mope around your apartment forever, especially not just sitting on your sofa watching movies and sleeping at all hours of the day,” Paul said quietly._

_“Paul, I’m a grown man. I can do whatever the fuck I want.”_

_“I know that. I know. And I know you’re hurting right now, but you need to continue to live your life. It’s the only way you’ll ever get through the pain of the loss.”_

_Frankie sighed, but eventually allowed himself to be convinced to go out to dinner with his friends. After they’d finished their meal, Lauren pulled out an envelope and handed it to Frankie across the table. He opened it and inside was a first class ticket on a flight to Los Angeles the next day with his name on it. “What are you trying to do?” he’d asked immediately._

_“Your mom and sister are worried about you. They paid for the ticket and we printed it out for you. They want you to come to LA for a little while. They think the change of scenery will help you,” Lauren explained._

_Frankie sighed and thanked his friends as he headed home to pack. He called his sister while he darted around his apartment. “Why’d you buy me a plane ticket, Ariana?”_

_“Because I heard what happened from Lauren and thought you could use some sunshine. Mommy and I will be in LA for at least a month, so we both thought it would be nice to have you here too, okay?” she said quickly and quietly._

_“Okay,” Frankie mumbled._

Currently it was almost five years later and Frankie was _still_ sitting in his room at Ariana’s house in Los Angeles, just as single and just as lonely. Sure, he’d traveled a bit with his sister over the past five years. He’d spent some time in Florida with his Nonna. He’d gone back to New York a few times to see his friends, but mostly he just stayed in LA having questionable one-night stands up until about a year ago, when he gave up on love all together.

 

_“I’m done with all this,” he’d said one evening while having dinner with his mother. “It’s just not with it. No one will ever make me as happy as Zach did.”_

_“You can’t think like that, Frankie,” Joan had insisted as they sat at one of their favorite restaurants in LA. “You’ll find someone eventually.”_

_“You know I’ve been thinking,” Frankie said quietly. He’d avoided bringing the idea up to his family until that point, but he was 36 and he was ready to move on to the next part of his life. “I want to adopt as a single parent. I want to adopt a baby to raise. I may never find a man to love me the way Zach did, but the least I can do is pour all my love into a life that needs it.”_

_After a long conversation, Frankie agreed to put off the idea until after his 37 th birthday. He would spend a few more months trying to find a life partner, trying to actually date, but of course that never happened. Every time he thought about hooking up or going on a date the only thing Frankie could think of was Zach and the way Zach would love him and hold him in his arms every night. The way they loved each other was special and magical and it was missing with every man Frankie had been with since._

Now that his birthday had passed, he informed Joan that he was still very serious about the idea of adopting as a single parent. And of course Joan had no choice but to agree, he’d waited until after his birthday and his feelings were still equally as strong. They had a family discussion at dinner the night after Frankie’s birthday. Joan, Frankie, Ari and her fiancé, Sean were all sitting together at one of their favorite restaurants. Sean and Ari were set to get married in a few months and Frankie couldn’t wait to see his little sister get married, but that’s not what they were here to discuss.

 

“I already told Mommy this, but I want to know what you thing, Ari,” Frankie said carefully. Ariana nodded and watched him closely. “I want to adopt a baby. By myself as a single parent. I think I can do it. And I know I’ll never find a man who I love or who loves me as much as Zach did, so, why not pour all this excess love into a little life that needs it.”

 

Ariana smiled adoringly at her older brother. “That sounds amazing Frankie. I think that’s a great idea. Maybe it’ll even help you get some closure on that chapter of your life.”

 

Frankie nodded. “I think it probably will. I want to start looking for agencies that would work with me as a single gay man looking to adopt a newborn. There probably aren’t many of those.”

 

Ariana and Joan both agreed with Frankie before Joan voiced another idea. “Maybe you should move in with Nonna…”

 

“That would be a great idea!” Ariana said excitedly. “She’d be able to help you with the baby and it would be good for her to have someone there to keep her company, you know?”

 

Frankie smiled and eventually agreed to the idea and called his Nonna to get her opinion. Of course she thought it was a great idea and was very excited to have a great-grandchild. So a few weeks later Frankie had all of his things packed and was on a plane to Fort Lauderdale from LA. Once Frankie had arrived and settled in to his old high school bedroom at Nonna’s house, he started researching adoption agencies that might be willing to work with him in the area.


	3. Zach

The next afternoon, Zach sat down with his mom and explained to her everything that had happened and that apparently he was going to be a father, but not really because they both agreed to give the baby up when it was born. Jill sighed and asked him how this even happened. He explained everything to her and she eventually let out a resigned sigh. “Alright well you need to support her through this, Zachary. That baby is half yours, too.”

 

Zach groaned. “I told her I’ll answer her texts and be where I need to be and stuff. I just. I don’t want to deal with this. I’m not actually going to raise the child or something.”

 

“I know, Zach, I know. You’re not ready for that, but you might change your mind once you see the little one at the hospital so you need to at least try to help Rachel through this. Did I even ever meet this girl? Where does she live?”

 

“Miami, I think,” Zach said, realizing for the first time that he truly knew next to nothing about Rachel. They’d basically just been fuck buddies for a couple weeks. It wasn’t anything special, just a means to an end and it was probably when she realized that that she had decided it was time to end it.

 

“Where’d you meet her?”

 

“Some club I was at with Erik and Logan, I think.” That night was still a bit of a fog for Zach if he was being honestly. He’d been pretty high and exceedingly drunk. That was actually the night that he decided that if he wanted to keep his job at the radio station he really needed to stop smoking pot. He’d only started again after the final break up with Frankie, when he’d gotten back to Florida, it was the only thing that could truly clear his mind of all the painful memories. But he hadn’t smoked at all in nearly 3 months at that point, though with his current stress level, he was highly considering starting again. He’d also cut back his drinking habit after he and Rachel had ended whatever they had.

 

“Well, you should invite her to dinner,” Jill said.

 

“No, mom. This isn’t a family affair. We’re not keeping the baby. Rachel and I aren’t a thing. We never really were a thing and we definitely won’t be a thing in the future either. You don’t need to meet her.”

 

“She’s carrying my grandchild around in her uterus. I need to meet her, Zachary.”

 

“I shouldn’t have told you at all,” Zach sighed as he got up from the kitchen table and walked back into his bedroom, crashing face-first into his bed. Jill followed him.

 

“Zachary,” she hissed from the doorway.

 

“Ma, please stop. It’s not _your grandchild_. You’ll never meet the child. We’re going to give the baby away for adoption. Someone else will raise it. You’re not going to be part of the baby’s life. You do _not_ need to meet Rachel. You will _never_ meet Rachel.”

 

“Zachary Colin Rance. She is carrying your child. Show her a little respect. And even if I don’t get to part of that precious little one’s life, he or she is still _my grandchild_. The baby will be half you, Zachary. You better start acting like it.”

 

Zach groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

 

“At least give me her phone number.” Jill insisted. Zach groaned but sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket noticing her already had a message from Rachel which caused him to roll his eyes and groan again. He opened the message threat and read out the phone number to his mother who quickly put it into her phone before walking out of the room.

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

Do you think we should choose the parents for the baby?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I don’t care. Whatever you want to do.

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

Zach, come on. Do you want to choose or not?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I guess. I mean I don’t want some psycho raising my kid.

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

That’s what I was thinking, too.

 

Zach didn’t respond. He locked his phone and groaned into his pillow again before checking the time and realizing he needed to leave for work soon, so he grumbled as he got to his feet. He showered (uneventfully unlike the night before) and made himself look presentable for the studio before wandering back through the living room towards the front door. He heard his mother on the phone in the kitchen as he passed. And he could tell just from her side of the conversation exactly who she was speaking with and it made him groan again.

 

Late that night when Zach returned from the station, his mom was on the phone again, but this time he couldn’t identify who with from her half of the conversation so he just skirted by her in the hallway and into his bedroom. He collapsed backwards onto his bed with a deep sigh. A few minutes later, Jill entered his room, barely a second after he knocked lightly once.

 

“Come on, Rachel is coming for dinner, you need to get out of bed. Maybe get a shower or whatever,” Jill informed him quickly.

 

Zach groaned. “What the fuck did I say Mom? She’s nothing. We’re nothing.”

 

“She is _something,_ Zachary. She’s pregnant. _With your child._ Have a little empathy,” Jill said angrily. “Now get up.”

 

“I’m not a child anymore, Ma. You can’t just tell me what to do all the time.”

 

“Well you’re acting like a child right now and you also still live _rent-free_ under my roof, so you will listen to my rules or you will find somewhere else to live. Is that clear?”

 

Zach rolled his eyes, but sat up on the edge of his bed. “Fine, but this is ridiculous.”

 

“I know this is hard for you especially after what happened yesterday, but you need to give this some of your attention rather than pining after someone _you pushed away_ five years ago. We all have regrets in life, and most of the time, they’re simply things you need to put in the past and move forward from. This is obviously one of those. You haven’t seen or heard from Frankie Grande in almost five years. I think it’s safe to say that you need _move on_. And Rachel seems like a perfectly lovely girl.”

 

“Rachel is a perfectly lovely girl. She’s also pregnant. And _neither_ of us are ready to be parents nor do either of us _want_ to be parents. We also _never_ had anything together other than sex for a couple weeks a few months ago. She’s not even my _friend_ , mom. And this is not about Frankie, okay? Can we _not_ talk about him, please?”

 

“You need to move on Zach. You need to find someone that can be more than just sex for you.” Jill didn’t even give her son time to respond. She left the room slamming the door behind her with a loud huff as she walked back to the kitchen.

 

Zach groaned. Why did his mother have to bring Frankie up again? Now he was sure it was even less likely that he’d be able to get Frankie off his mind. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he’d never be able to put that part of his life in the past. Frankie was the only person he ever fell in love with. Sex with Frankie so much better than any he’d had prior to or after. Everything about his time with Frankie was completely perfect and he knew that leaving Frankie alone that April morning was the biggest mistake of his life, but he’d never had the nerve to even call or text him to try and repair the situation. He just figured it was better left alone. Frankie had probably moved on, in fact Zach wouldn’t have been surprise to hear he was married by now. In fact he’d just heard a few days earlier on the radio the other day that Big Sean was engaged to Ariana now and they had a wedding planned for later in the year.

 

Had he never made that tragic mistake, _Zach_ would probably be married to Frankie by now. Maybe they would have a couple dogs together. They’d probably be living in some high-end apartment in New York City, jet-setting all across the world every other week. Maybe they’d even have adopted a baby. Zach stopped himself before the tears had a chance to return to his and instead forced himself to his feet.

 

A little over an hour later, he was sitting down at his family’s dining room table, forcibly sat next to Rachel who he hadn’t seen in almost 3 months as his mother looked on expectantly. Finally when the most uncomfortable meal of Zach’s life ended and Rachel was headed out the door, she turned to him. “We have an appointment at the adoption agency tomorrow to get more information and meet with a caseworker. 9:00, here’s the address,” she said as she handed him a slip of paper. “Don’t be late.”

 

“Why do I have to be there?” Zach groaned.

 

“When I talked to them on the phone they said since I know who the father is, he needs to be involved in all the decision making for legal reasons, so you’ll have to come to all of the adoption agency meetings and actually talk and have opinions.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes. “You could have just told them you didn’t know.”

 

“No, because then they pay to have DNA tests done and that would just be annoying.”

 

“Fuck, 9, you said?”

 

“Yes. 9 in the morning. Be there _on time_ ,” she said forcefully. “Thank you for the meal, Jill. I’ll talk to you soon, I expect.”

 

“Of course, honey. You can call anytime if you have any problems.”

 

The next morning, Zach managed to force himself out of bed at some ungodly hour. He forced himself into the shower and then into clean clothes before grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys and walking out the front door. He started his car and the first song that the radio station played was of course Ariana Grande’s latest hit. For the first time in almost 3 years, he let the song play through, and he had to admit that her voice was still amazing and if he could ever manage to forget about the fact that she was Frankie’s sister, he would probably enjoy listening to the various albums she’d released over the past 5 years, but unfortunately that didn’t seem very likely. He kept his hand gripped tightly to his steering wheel, not relaxing until three or four songs later when Drake’s newest song was playing and he could easily sing along, clearing his mind.

 

He pulled into the parking lot of the adoption agency just before 9 and got out of his car. He ran into Rachel just as he was opening the door, so he held it for her and she walked up to the window, checking them in for their appointment. They sat together in a corner of the waiting room, not speaking until Rachel’s name was called so they got to their feet and followed the middle aged woman who had spoken back the hallway and into a small meeting small office. She indicated two chairs facing the desk for them to sit and she lowered herself into her chair behind the desk, pulling up Rachel’s profile.

 

The meeting was fairly quick. She took Zach’s information and they told her that they’d talked and decided they wanted to choose the adoptive parents for the baby and she nodded along before asking a question they hadn’t even thought of. “Okay, there are two forms of open cases where it’s possible for you to pick the parents. The first would be fully open where you would be able to have continued contact at the discretion of the adoptive parents as the child grows up. Not necessarily limited to but at least receiving a photograph of the child and a brief letter of updates at least once per year on or around the child’s birthday.” Zach and Rachel shared a look but allowed the caseworker to continue. “The second type would be semi-open, which I think is probably more what you’re looking for. You would choose and meet with the adoptive parents prior to birth and they would pick up the child from the hospital, then there would be a cease of contact. You wouldn’t be part of the child’s life, but you’d be able to choose the parents and know the child is in good hands. You can discuss between yourselves or ask me questions as you wish until you reach a decision.”

 

“I don’t want to be in this kid’s life,” Zach said immediately.

 

“That’s why we’re giving the baby up, isn’t it?” Rachel agreed.

 

“Exactly,” Zach said with a nod. “So that second one sounds great, yeah?”

 

“Sounds like exactly what we were thinking about,” Rachel agreed, nodding.

 

“Okay, so you’d like your case designated semi-open?”

 

“Yes please,” Rachel said with a smile.

 

“Have you found out the sex of the baby yet?”

 

Rachel shook her head, “I go in for that ultrasound in a couple weeks.”

 

“Alright, if you could let me know as soon as you know,” the caseworker said, quickly typing into her computer. “Some adoptive parents are very particular about the gender of the child they’d like to adopt.”

 

Rachel nodded. “I’ll call you when I get out of the appointment.”

 

“You’re having full prenatal care?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The caseworker continued that line of questioning, asking Rachel her doctor’s name and what hospital she’d like to deliver at. Zach sat silent in his chair not paying attention to the conversation going on next to him. Of course at Zach’s brain always did when it didn’t have a specific direction to go in, it fell back on all those five year old memories of the time he spent with Frankie. He had to wipe tears from his eyes when his attention was finally called back to the meeting to sign a few papers so the caseworker could start searching for a compatible adoptive family for their baby. Once the paperwork was in order, the caseworker walked them back to the waiting room telling Rachel that she’d be in contact with any updates.


	4. Frankie

“Thank you for calling South Florida Adoption Services. How may I direct your call?” the receptionist answered on the other end of the phone line.

 

“Hello,” Frankie responding, his usual charm overflowing. “I just had a few questions, can I ask you or there someone I could speak to?”

 

“What are your questions regarding, sir?”

 

“Your requirements regarding potential adoptive parents,” he figured that was the best way to phrase it. He was just calling agency after agency in South Florida until he found one willing to work with him. This was already his sixth call today.

 

“Let me transfer you to the caseworker on duty, okay?”

 

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Frankie heard a few beeps on the line before it started ringing again a few moments later a middle-aged woman answered the phone.

 

“Thank you for choosing South Florida Adoption Service. This is Charity. How can I help you today?” she said quickly.

 

“Hi,” Frankie said cheerfully. “I was just calling to inquire about your requirements for potential adoptive parents.”

 

“That would depend which program you’re interested in, sir. Have you taken a look at our website to see the different programs we offer?”

 

“I was looking yes, but I didn’t see the information I was specifically desiring,” Frankie explained. “I was mostly interested in either a closed adoption or semi-open of an infant or newborn.”

 

“Would you be interested in our prenatal placement program in the semi-open adoption program?”

 

“What does that mean exactly?” Frankie asked.

 

“It’s where the birthparents and the adoptive parents meet prior to the birth of the child, then they would sign the papers relinquishing parental rights on the day of the child’s birth and 72 hours later, you’d be able to sign adoption paperwork and take the child home and 30 days later the adoption could be finalized.”

 

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” Frankie said.

 

“Okay, now what were your questions about regarding eligibility to adopt? First thing I like to not is all adoptive parents must be physically, mentally, and emotionally capable of caring for a child as certified by medical practitioners of their choice in the local area. We can provide you with a list of acceptable medical practices if you decide to proceed with our program.”

 

“Yes, that won’t be a problem. I was more concerned about the fact that I’d be adopting as a single parent,” Frankie said carefully.

 

“Oh! We do have certain financial requirements as well.”

 

“I completely understand that. I’m sure you’ll find that I will exceed all of those. I also live with my grandmother who would help as much as possible with the child, but I would be primarily responsible for all the care.”

 

“As long as you meet the financial requirements and pass the medical examination, there should be no problem then sir. We also require a criminal and child abuse background check. Federal and State checks would be conducted.”

 

“Of course, that’s no problem,” Frankie said. Then he came to the one question that had turned him away from every other agency he’d called. “The last of my concerns is that I am an openly gay man in my late 30s. I just turned 37 in January.”

 

“Age and sexuality are not a problem as long as you pass the medical examinations. I trust you’re aware that it may be difficult to find a birth family willing to place their child with a gay man, especially a single gay man.”

 

Frankie swallowed, halfway between glee and worry. “Yeah, I understand that. Did you know that you’re the first of more than a dozen agencies I’ve called that are willing to work with me?”

 

“I understand, sir. There’s a lot of religion based agencies in this area. We as a non-faith agency are much more open to non-traditional options. Our only goal is to get the children who need it into safe and happy environments.”

 

“Thank you,” Frankie said earnestly.

 

“Would you like me to set up a time for you to come in and meet with one of our caseworkers to start the process and get you set up for checks and everything?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Is there any day or time that works better for you?”

 

“No, I don’t have anything lined up until next month. My sister’s getting married in LA at the end of next month.”

 

“Okay,” the caseworker said and Frankie could hear her typing into her computer. “What about tomorrow at 4:30? Tiffany has an open. She works specifically with the prenatal semi-open program that we discussed.”

 

“That should work. Is there anything I need to bring with me.”

 

“Well let me put you in the schedule first. I’ll need some basic information, if that’s okay.”

 

“Yes, that’s fine.”

 

“Your last name?”

 

“Legal last name?”

 

“Uh, yes please.”

 

“Grande Marchione.”

 

“First name?”

 

“Frank, but I go by Frankie.”

 

“Middle name?”

 

“I have two. James and Michael.”

 

“And a phone number?” the questions continued in this manner for a few minutes. The lady then informed him that he would not owe anything at the beginning of the appointment, but if he chose to move forward with them he would need to provide a check to cover the background checks and such things within a week. Frankie agree to that and she told him he should bring multiple forms of ID and some other things with him the following day before hanging up.

 

Frankie very giddily skipped down the stairs from his bedroom to find Nonna. He found her sitting in the living room watching television. “Guess what!” he said as he flopped into the smaller sofa next to the one she was sitting on.

 

“Did you finally find an agency?” Nonna asked with a wide smile.

 

“South Florida Adoption Services in Fort Lauderdale! I go in for an interview and some other things tomorrow afternoon. I’m so excited that this is actually happened.”

 

By the time Frankie was heading back upstairs for bed, his thoughts were of course back where he was trying desperately to keep them from going. That what if world, of what might have happened if Zach had never left him or if he’d gone after Zach and made an effort. Unfortunately they were just thoughts, but to Frankie it made him sad. Because if he had stayed with Zach, he was almost positive they’d be married by now, and maybe they’d be going through all this _together_. How amazing could that have been? Frankie sighed as he collapsed into his bed.

 

He pulled out his phone and flipped through his contact list to the bottom where he found Zach’s name still followed by a blue heart emoji and a pink sparkly heart emoji. Frankie opened the contact and stared at the five-year-old picture of the last man he loved. The man he should have never loved. The man he pushed away five years ago. The only man he could ever truly see himself with forever. The man he could no longer even reach out to. He stared at the phone number in front of him and sighed. He wondered if Zach even had that number anymore. The only thing he truly knew of what Zach’s life had become was that he had a radio show five days a week. But Frankie had never had the heart to tune in though he’d thought about it almost every day for the past year since he found out about it from Nonna who had accidentally come across it while in the car.

 

Frankie was glad Zach had made something of his life rather than just wasting away in his parents’ house, playing golf with his brother and smoking weed as had seemed to be his plan before Big Brother. Frankie sighed and rolled onto his side, curling into a ball in the middle of his bed as the tears started forming in his eyes. He reached over to the middle drawer of his nightstand and pushed aside all of the contents until his hand landed on the back of picture frame that he hadn’t touched since the first time he’d returned to Nonna’s house after the morning Zach left for good.

 

Frankie’s hand closed around the frame and he pulled it out of the drawer without flipping it over and set it on the bed next to him before he closed the drawer. His hand returned to the frame, absently stroking over the back of it as if it were some sort of living creature. Eventually he sighed and flipped the frame over and stared at the photograph it contained. The photo had been taken by Ariana on finale night of Big Brother 16. At the time she had proclaimed to twitter that this particular photograph was her proudest accomplishment to date. Frankie had never believed her, but looking at the picture he could see now what he’d missed then.

 

They were both so obviously in love with one another that night. They were clinging to each other as if they were afraid they’d never see each other again if they let go. That night in Frankie’s hotel room had be complete perfection. They’d collapsed on the bed in exhaustion not long after they got there, looking forward to being able to sleep in the next morning, but as soon as their lips met if was as if they both got a second jolt of energy and Frankie had the most mind-blowing sex of his entire life. Zach was a complete natural. He instinctively knew exactly what would make Frankie feel best and from that night forward it had only gotten better. Their love making was extremely passionate, but even more intense were the emotions of their words. Frankie missed that more than anything. The tears came so quickly and hard and he let them, setting the frame carefully onto his nightstand and falling into an uneasy sleep.


	5. Zach

Rachel and Zach communicated sparingly via a few texts every day for the next couple weeks. Rachel had informed him after her ultrasound that the baby was a girl and Zach had found himself inexplicably excited. But nearly a week later she called him and he knew that meant something major had happened. Maybe their caseworker finally had a lead on a potential adoptive family for their daughter. He hoped that was all it was as he answered her call.

 

“Hey, this is a three-way call, the caseworker is here, too,” Rachel said quickly.

 

“Good morning, Zach,” the caseworker said cheerfully.

 

“Morning,” Zach mumbled.

 

“I called you this morning because I have a potential match.”

 

He could hear the smile in Rachel’s voice as she responded. “That’s so exciting, when can we meet them?” Zach sat quietly. Knowing Rachel’s opinion matter more in most cases anyway.

 

“Well first, I have a few additional questions for both of you that normally aren’t concerns, but this is a unique applicant for adoption.”

 

“Okay,” Rachel said, sounding more reserved.

 

“First of all, would you be willing to consider a single parent? The applicant meets all income, health, and background requirements that the agency has for adoptive parents.”

 

“Yes,” Zach said immediately, not leaving room for Rachel to answer.

 

“Rachel?”

 

“Uh. I guess maybe. It would depend I think.”

 

“Okay, this is a single male applicant who identifies openly as gay.”

 

“No way!” Rachel practically shouted, loud enough that Zach had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid hearing damage.

 

“Actually...” Zach said slowly, thinking in his mind about how desperate Frankie always seemed to be a father and knowing that his man probably felt very similar. “I think we should talk about it, Rach. I think it could be a good thing. Shannon?”

 

“Yes?” the caseworker chimed back.

 

“Can you give us more details?”

 

“Of course. I’m not allowed to reveal any significantly identifying details, but he will be a stay at home parent and as I said he passes all of our requirements for adoptive parents. He resides with his grandmother who will help care for the child and provide a female role-model in her life. He also has a mother and younger sister who visit frequently and will be excellent influence on the baby as she grows up.”

 

“See Rach, it sounds perfect. Can’t we at least meet him and talk about it some more?”

 

“I don’t want a person like _that_ raising my daughter, Zach. I won’t have it.”

 

“Shannon, do we have some time to think about it?” Zach asked quickly before responding to Rachel’s indignity.

 

“Of course, I urge you to consider this option, Rachel. The sooner we find a match, the sooner we can start paperwork, so everything can be ready by the time the baby is born. Please give me a call at the office when you reach a decision.”

 

“Thank you, Shannon,” Zach said quickly before Rachel had time to talk and he heard a click signifying Shannon leaving the call. Zach took a deep breath and waited for Rachel to speak.

 

“Why are you suddenly so pro-gay?” Rachel demanded after a few moments of silence. “What the fuck, Zach? Why would you be okay with a gay man raising your daughter? No mother and not even two parents.”

 

“Did you not listen to what Shannon just said, Rachel? She said he lives with his grandma and has a mom and sister that visit a lot,” as he spoke the words a truth hit his heart. That story sound all too familiar, but Zach refused to allow himself to believe that was even possible. Last he knew Frankie was still living between New York and LA with only occasional visits to Nonna’s place in Boca. There’s no way Frankie Grande would give up his magical celebrity life to go live with his aging grandmother in boring South Florida. But still, the situation was…interesting.

 

Rachel noticed Zach’s silence and questioned it immediately. “What the fuck is wrong with you today, Zach?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” he said quickly. “What’s wrong with you? Why do you think so little of those who are different than you? You made me sick with the way you responded to Shannon’s innocent enough questions.”

 

“Because it’s not right and I don’t want my daughter growing up thinking that’s normal.”

 

“Then you raise her yourself and fight me on it, because I don’t want _my_ daughter growing up around ignorant assholes like you,” Zach huffed loudly.

 

“Did you really just call me an ignorant asshole, Zach? Are we really going to play this game? You literally used me for sex for like two and a half weeks, three months ago.”

 

“Hey, you seemed perfectly fine with it at the time. And that’s nowhere near the same caliber here. I was upfront. I told you I was only interested in sex and now I couldn’t regret it more, well I could, but that’s not the point. It’s the second biggest regret of my life.”

 

“What’s the first?” Rachel asked, suddenly calm and curious.

 

“Breaking up with the love of my life five years ago and having no contact since,” Zach admitted with an angry sigh. Why in the world was he opening up this can of worms with Rachel of all people? Rachel, who just expressed someone the most homophobic viewpoints he’d ever heard in his life.

 

“Who was she?”

 

Zach snorted and the assumption of gender, though he supposed that his behavior before and since would make anyone assume that the ‘love of his life’ was female. “You never watched my Big Brother season, right?”

 

“Never watched the show in my entire life.”

 

“I can tell. Anyway…do you at least know who Ariana Grande is?” Saying that name openly after so many years was nearly crushing to his soul, but he made it through.

 

“You. Dated. Ariana. Grande?” Rachel gasped.

 

Zach snorted again. “She’s been with Big Sean for what 7 years now? They’re engaged or something, aren’t they?”

 

“I don’t know. So you didn’t date Ariana Grande?”

 

“No,” Zach said through another fit of laughter.

 

“Then why was that question relevant at all?” Zach laughed heartily at her stupidity. “Does she like have a sister or something?”

 

“Or something,” Zach laughed out.

 

“Cousin? What are we talking here, Zach? This is stupid, forget it. I’m not letting a faggot raise my baby girl.”

 

“DO. NOT. USE. THAT. WORD. YOU PRETENTIOUS ENTITLED ASSHOLE. You know why Ari was relevant? Because I dated her brother. Yes, her _brother_. And those 9 months I spent with Frankie Grande were the best 9 months of my life. And I miss him more than anything, so yes, my biggest regret is letting him go, but you know what? It happened and I’ve tried to move on for almost 5 years now and it still hurts, every single fucking day, Rachel. He was the only _person_ I ever truly loved, not just the only man. He was amazing in every single possible way and I fucking let that go. So yeah, I regret it more than anything. But you keeping pushing ever even getting near enough to you to speak a word closer and closer to it on my regret list, because every time you’ve opened your mouth today it’s been something hateful or derogatory. I can’t deal with your attitude anymore. Get your fucking shit together and call me when you do, but not a second before. Got it?” And before Rachel could get another word out, Zach ended the call and threw the phone onto his bed with a loud growl.

 

A few minutes later, Jill entered Zach’s room with a tentative smile. “Zach, honey? Do you want to talk about whatever just happened? You seemed very upset…”

 

Zach sighed and rolled from his stomach to his back, looking up at his mother with bloodshot eyes, tears still coating his face from all the memories that had been flooding his mind since that phone call had ended. He sat up on the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees so his mother had room to sit below his feet at the end of his bed. He spun around a few seconds later, so that he was sitting next to Jill and his head collapsed against her shoulder with a heavy sob as her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Rachel is a homophobic asshole.”

 

“…what started this?” Jill asked, unsure what to say.

 

“Shannon called us a little bit ago to ask if we’d be okay with a single gay many being our potential match. Of course, I said, let’s at least meet him and see, but she flipped out, said she didn’t want…she didn’t want… _that_ kind of person raising her daughter.”

 

“Did she actually say it that way?” Jill asked horrified.

 

“Oh yeah and she later clarified that she didn’t want some _faggot_ raising her child because that was _right_. She’s lucky we were on the phone and not face to face, I probably would have broken her nose if I had the chance.”

 

“Honey, you can’t hit a woman, let alone a pregnant woman…especially when that baby is yours,” Jill said quietly. “I understand that what she said was very wrong, but you can’t talk like that.”

 

Zach groaned and hugged himself tightly to his mother’s chest. “Then I told her that ever even speaking to her was my biggest regret in life before quickly amending that it was actually my second biggest regret, so she asked what the first was…so I had to tell her about Frankie. I don’t know why I told her. I thought maybe she’d realize that she was being ignorant, but I don’t think it worked. I hung up before she could answer.”

 

Jill held her son as tight as she could while he cried into her shoulder. “I’m so sorry you had to do that, Zachary. I’m so sorry you have to go through any of this. I love you. I’ll always love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Mom,” Zach said through the tears as he sat back and wiggled out of her arms. “Thank you. For letting me talk and just for everything you’ve always done for me. I don’t say that enough, but I really appreciate everything you and Dad do for me and Peyton. We’d be nothing without you.”

 

Jill’s heart swelled. This was that moment that every parent lived for. “It’s all out of love, Zachary, you know that. We do everything we can for you boys.”

 

Zach smiled and gave his mother another tight hug before collapsing back onto his bed. “I think I’m going to take a nap before work, can you wake me up?”

 

“Of course, Sweetheart. You rest,” and with that Jill got to her feet and left the room, closing the door behind her. Zach sighed and in her absence, the tears returned to his eyes and curled into the fetal position, trying his best to sleep, but never quite succeeding and only about an hour later his phone went off with a serious of text messages from Rachel.

 

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

We can’t keep doing this, Zach. You’re being ridiculous. I doubt that story was even true and anyway what’s the big deal. I’m sure some nice married straight couple will want to raise our baby girl in a nice happy family full of love and happiness. We just have to wait until that family comes along that’s all. I’m going to call Shannon first thing tomorrow and tell her to keep looking.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Every word I told you was the truth. I never tell anyone any of that because I doubt they’d understand what that was like and clearly you don’t understand how much it hurt to even consider telling you that. I’ve spent five years of my life trying to repress the feelings I still have for him after all this time, and nothing I’ve ever done has worked. And I don’t want my daughter raised in an environment where she thinks she has to hide any part of who she might become because of a fear that her own parent or family member might hate her. Frankie told me so many times how desperately he wanted to be a father someday and how much it meant to him that that dream was finally becoming possible for people like him. And I’m about 110% sure that this man feels the same way and that’s the passion that’s going to make any gay man willing to jump through all these legal hoops an amazing father. I don’t think you understand that. This little girl deserves a happy and fulfilling life that you and I could never provide her with. Don’t call Shannon unless it’s to schedule a meeting with this surely amazing human being who cares enough to want to adopt our daughter. We don’t have that much time left, Rachel. We need to at least consider this option. You need to at least meet him and go in there with an open mind.

 

 

Zach sighed to himself after he pressed send and saw how many messages were being sent. He dropped his phone back to the nightstand and curled up, trying again to fall asleep. The effort was once again futile when he got another text from Rachel only half an hour later.

 

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

 Fine. 

_Call Back: Zach_

Fine, what? You’ll agree to the meeting and go in neutral? And give this guy a chance?

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

Yes, but you have to call Shannon and make the appointment and whatever. I’m agreeing to this but only begrudgingly to humor you.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I’ll call her first thing tomorrow. Thank you for trying to be open to this. I know it’s hard, but please give him a fair chance in your mind.

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

Yeah, yeah. Just tell me when I have to be there so I can get off work.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Do you have a time or day preference?

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

Morning on a weekday would be best chance of being able to get off work. But whatever.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Okay. Thank you again.


	6. Frankie

“Hello?” Frankie answered his phone. It had be a few weeks since his initial meeting with Tiffany at the SFAS office in Fort Lauderdale. He and Nonna had been busy baby-proofing the house and taking care of Noel who still just a playful as the day Frankie and Ariana had given her to Nonna for Christmas in 2014. Every time Frankie thought back on that memory his heart broke a little bit more. That was the Christmas that he and Zach had been together for. It was Zach’s first and to Frankie’s knowledge only properly Christmas celebration. They’d even bought a super cute dreidel ornament for the tree to honor Zach’s family’s Jewish heritage. Unfortunately that was the only year that ornament made it to the tree. The memories flooded Frankie’s brain again in the split second that he waited for a response on the phone. Frankie inhaled sharply, trying to shake the memories from his head as the voice on the other end of the line answered him.

 

“Hello, Frankie?”

 

“Yes, speaking,” Frankie said as pleasantly as he could manage.

 

“This is Tiffany from South Florida Adoption Services, do you have a minute to talk?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Frankie said, suddenly overwhelmed with anxious excitement a little bit of nervousness. Tiffany had contacted him a few time in the couple of weeks since they met, but she’d had no luck in finding a birth-family willing to work with him, which of course he had expected, but he still got excited every time she called.

 

“Well, we finally found a birth-family willing to at least meet with you. The birthfather is seriously interested in pursuing the match, but the birthmother has reservations. They are working with a different caseworker though, so I’d need you to come meet with me before the meeting, so you could sign a release for me to give her your case information so she can prepare for the meeting with her clients. She would then facilitate that meeting for you.”

 

“Are the birthparents together? Is there a reason they’re giving the child up?”

 

“They are not together, but they are pursing this together. They both feel unequipped to care for an infant at the present time and think adoption would give their baby the best chance for a better life. All tests done on both of them and family histories as well as all test results and ultrasound pictures of the baby would be available to you after the match is confirmed in the meeting or shortly thereafter. I can tell you that she is pregnant with a little girl and is due in about 6 weeks. All tests on the baby have come back normal and there’s nothing too alarming on either family history or medical examination of the parents.”

 

“6 weeks?” Frankie asked, suddenly panicking. “That’s not a lot of time.”

 

“That’s why we’d be interesting in setting up the meeting for early next week if you’re interested in moving forward with this.”

 

“Yes, of course, I’d love to meet them and talk about it more,” Frankie said quickly.

 

“Does 10:00 on Monday morning work for you? Their caseworker, Shannon has that slot available. The birthmother works so she prefers weekday mornings.”

 

Frankie quickly put the call on speaker and looked at his calendar. “Yes, that works fine, Tiffany, thank you so much. When did you want me to come in for the papers then?” he asked as he turned the speaker function off and raised the phone back to his ear.

 

“Could you come this afternoon?” she asked quickly. “It wouldn’t be about 15 or 20 minutes to sign some things. Maybe around 3?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m free all day.”

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you around 3. Then after I get your information over to Shannon, she’ll be in contact with you about the meeting.”

 

“Alright, 3:00. See you then. Thank you so much, Tiffany.”

 

Frankie parked his expensive sports car in the parking lot of the agency and put the roof and windows up before he got out and locked the doors as he walked into the building just before 3:00. He went to the window to check in, but before he could even get a word out, Tiffany was calling him from the door that led down the hall to her office. Frankie told the receptionist to not worry about it and quickly followed Tiffany into her office.

 

They quickly went over the small mountain of paperwork Tiffany had sitting on her desk and Frankie could feel himself getting carpel tunnel after the number of times he’d signed his name, but soon enough, Tiffany escorted him back to the waiting room, saying they’d talk again after the meeting to check in on how it went. She also assured him that she’d be in close contact with Shannon as the process proceeded. Frankie smiled and thanked her before going back to his car and driving back to Nonna’s.

 

A few hours later his phone rang again and he answered. “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Frankie Grande?”

 

“Yes, speaking.”

 

“Hi, Frankie. My name is Shannon. I’m calling from South Florida Adoption Services.”

 

“Oh, hi. I didn’t expect your call so soon, but it’s good to hear from you. What’s going on?”

 

“My clients agreed to the meeting time you and Tiffany had discussed of 10:00 on Monday morning. When you arrive check in with reception. Just tell them you have a prenatal meeting and that I’ll be facilitating. Then you can wait in the waiting room. I’ll probably come out for you around 5 after. My clients will come back first and sign their end of the paperwork regarding the meeting then I’ll bring you back and we’ll all get to know each other a little bit. You should be done by about quarter of and I’ll meet with them for a little bit to discuss if they want to proceed and you’ll receive a call from me around 11:00 with their answer if we have an answer in that time or letting you know a time frame that you might receive a final decision. Your caseworker, Tiffany will probably call on Tuesday to discuss what happened during our meeting.”

 

“That sounds great. Your name was Shannon, right?”

 

“Yep,” she said quickly, popping the p on the end. “Did you have any questions for me?”

 

“I don’t think so. Tiffany answered the ones I had earlier.”

 

“Okay, sounds great, so I will see you on Monday morning. Tiffany did warn you that the birthmother does have some reservations about choosing you as an adoptive parent?”

 

“Yes, but she said the birthfather was delighted or something like that?”

 

“Well, he’s at least supportive of the idea. You’ll see what we mean on Monday, I’m sure. I look forward to meeting you.”

 

“Same, have a nice day,” Frankie said with his usual cheer.

 

“Thank you,” Tiffany said before quickly ending the call.

 

Frankie smiled as he went downstairs to tell Nonna the good news. She was excited for him and said she’d go out and start looking for little girl things for the currently bare nursery. Maybe she’d be able to find some of Ariana’s old things in the attic even. Frankie laughed and told her it wasn’t a for sure deal yet. They still had to get through this meeting on Monday morning and maybe even longer for the birth-parents to decide for sure. Nonna of course assured Frankie that everything was going to work out in his favor due his natural charm and ability to sweep anyone he meets up in a cloud of rainbow glitter and happiness. Frankie laughed as he sat down at the dinner table.

 

Monday morning rolled around in no time at all and Frankie arrived at the adoption agency with little time to spare. He rushed into the waiting room towards the reception desk, when his eyes instinctively flickered towards the door that led to the meeting room he could feel his heart actually stop beating in his chest. Even from behind he would recognize that man anywhere. It’s like his eyes knew exactly where to look when he enter and he couldn’t tear them away until the door swung shut as the figure disappeared into one of the meeting rooms with two females in front of him. Frankie finally shut his eyes and nearly collapsed into the chair behind, trying desperately to control his breathing. Finally a solid two minutes later, Frankie had successfully convinced himself that he couldn’t possible have seen what he thought he saw and had control of his breathing and heart-rate. He got to his feet and went to reception.

 

“Hello, Mr. Grande,” the receptionist said sweetly. “Are you alright?” she asked as she continued eyeing him with worry.

 

“I just thought I saw someone I knew, but it’s completely impossible. I don’t know why I even thought that,” Frankie said shaking his head.

 

“You’re here to meet with Shannon and her clients this morning, correct?”

 

“Yeah, prenatal meeting or something like that. I’m sorry. I’m a little flustered right now. I’ll be okay, I promise,” Frankie assured the woman as she continued eyeing him with worry.

 

“Okay, have a seat, Mr. Grande. Shannon will be out to get you shortly.”

 

“Thank you,” Frankie said with force smile as he collapsed into the closest chair, closing his eyes tightly. Much to his dismay the first thing to appear in his mind was the back of the mysterious stranger who looked unbearably like the love of his life walking down a hallway with two women minutes earlier. Frankie sighed and struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on the clock on the far wall. Willing the minutes to pass quicker and hoping Shannon would emerge sooner rather than later. The minute hand ticked over to 10:07 when Frankie finally heard his name being called from the same door the mysterious stranger had disappeared through.

 

Frankie could feel his stomach turning as he got to his feet and forced a smile as he met Shannon at the door and followed her down the hall before they stopped outside a closed door. “I’m just going to warn you, birthmom is not in a happy place right. She almost refused to sign the paperwork. I want to make sure you’re ready for the possibly hateful language she might spew at you during this meeting. I asked her to tone it down and try to keep an open mind, but I don’t know how well that’s going to go over.”

 

Frankie nodded. He was used to those sort of people. He did his best to avoid them, but of course they still surfaced almost daily. Shannon turned the door knob and motioned for Frankie to enter ahead of her which he did with a deep breath. He opened his eyes after he crossed the threshold and froze where he was standing, staring at the man sitting across the table from him. The man stared back with the same expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I promise at least one update tomorrow, probably/possibly more.


	7. Zach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but more is coming soon.

Zach was sitting next to Rachel in the small conference room, urging her to keep an open mind while they waited for the potential adoptive father to arrive with Shannon. Zach heard the door creak open and looked up expectantly as he hear Shannon’s voice. “Go on in,” she said sweetly and Zach could see her hand on the door, holding it for the man that was about to enter. He closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes there was a man with dark brown roots, bleach blonde hair, and pink tips staring at him. He had dark brown eyes that made Zach’s breath catch in his throat.

 

Finally after a couple minutes of pure silence, where they just stare deeply into each other’s eyes with such longing that it was almost tangible. Zach managed to slowly, carefully get to his feet and take a step around Rachel. His voice cracked as his mouth opened. “Frankie,” he murmured slowly.

 

“Zach,” the still familiar voice breathed back as they both edged closer to each other. When they were only inches from each other, Zach’s arms opened and Frankie slowly melted into his chest as if the last five years had been nothing at all. Zach could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he didn’t care, he just held Frankie in his arms, wishing that moment would never end and they’d never have to face the five years behind them or whatever was in front of them. He wished with everything that he was that they could simply exist in that moment for eternity, but of course that’s not how the world works. And soon without speaking another word, the separated and Zach resumed his seat next to Rachel and Frankie took the seat next to Shannon, opposite Rachel.

 

Rachel and Shannon were both still staring between Zach and Frankie while they stared at each other across the table. Zach’s brain was reeling, flipping through hundreds of memories of the time he’d spent with Frankie. As he watched Frankie’s eyes he could see the same thing was happening in his mind until finally they both reached for their eyes at the same time to wipe away the tears that had gathered there. Frankie swallowed and looked away from Zach to Shannon who was watching him curiously. Zach’s eyes stayed locked on Frankie though.

 

“Okay,” Shannon said slowly. “You two…know each other?”

 

“They dated.” Rachel answered loudly, clearly irritated.

 

In that moment, Zach finally realized there were other people in the room and his eyes shifted from Frankie to Rachel. Rachel looked thoroughly disgusted and angered beyond words. “I…I didn’t…I didn’t know, Rach. I swear to God, I didn’t know.”

 

“Oh so this is all just some huge coincidence that the ex-boyfriend you still love so much wants to adopt our baby?”

 

“YES!” Zach and Frankie snapped together.

 

“Now get it together, we’re here for a meeting, Rachel. I’m sorry Shannon, go ahead,” Zach said quickly turning his attention to Shannon, his eyes lingering for a moment as they passed over Frankie who was smiling at him in a way he couldn’t quite identify.

 

Shannon was very good at being professional and went through the meeting exactly as if none of the first five minutes had even happened. She allowed Rachel to address her concerned and surprisingly she managed to refrain from commenting on the fact that Zach had dated the man in front of her, five years ago again. It was about 10:45 when Shannon wrapped up the meeting by bringing up the touchiest of subjects. “Perhaps,” she said slowly, “with the noted history between Zach and Frankie, this match may not be the best idea.”

 

“That’s not true,” Zach said quickly, eyeing Frankie carefully. “Frankie would be an amazing father. I’d love him to raise my daughter. And our history together has nothing to do with that.”

 

Frankie smiled at Zach and Zach felt a weight lift off his chest as he turned his focus back to Shannon. Shannon nodded and got to her feet. “Okay, let’s discuss further then with both of you,” she said as she darted her eyes between Zach and Rachel. “Frankie, I’ll walk you out now if that’s alright.”

 

“Of course,” Frankie responded quickly, putting on his usual charm and averting his eyes to Shannon as he got to his feet to follow her from the room he glanced back at Zach and saw Zach watching him so he smiled and winked over his shoulder as he left.

 

Shannon insisted on spending the next ten minutes after she returned going over paperwork and possibilities with Rachel and Zach before she escorted them to the reception desk where they scheduled a time to check in the following week with their final decisions. Zach’s eyes canvased the waiting room, hoping to find Frankie still there and feeling his heart sink a little when he didn’t see the pink hair or glittery cheeks anywhere.  He quickly thanked Shannon and the receptionist before telling Rachel they’d talk later and rushing into the parking lot.


	8. Frankie

Once Shannon was hurrying back the hall towards the room Rachel and Zach were still sitting in, Frankie was left in the waiting room. He collapsed into the nearest chair and put his head into his hands and sobbed. Had he heard Rachel correctly? Was she telling the truth either way? Zach didn’t seem to be denying what she said, but did that really mean anything? Frankie took a deep breath and looked up at the clock on the opposite wall. He had about 5 minutes until Zach and Rachel would come out. He tried to calm himself down, maybe he’d wait here for them. Maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe Zach didn’t really want to see him. But Rachel had said…forget Rachel. Forget Shannon. He had just spent more than half an hour in the same room as Zach Rance for the first time in almost 5 years, and none of the feelings were any less overwhelming. Nothing had changed in those 5 years and that’s what scared Frankie most of all as he sat in the waiting room. As the clock ticked nearer to 11:00, he finally got to his feet and headed for the door, figuring it was probably best if he didn’t wait around and find out what Zach actually thought and felt towards him after all this time. That was only inviting heartache back into his life unnecessarily.

 

Instead of continuing to think about Zach as he walked slowly across the parking lot to his car, Frankie focused his energy to trying to figure what on Earth he was going to say to Tiffany when she called him the next afternoon. Did he still want to adopt this little girl, of course he did, but did he really want to face having to see Zach again when the baby was born for more paperwork. Especially if Zach didn’t feel the same way about him anymore. He sighed to himself as he reached his car and dipped a hand into his bag and pulled out his key ring. He found the key to his car and put it in the lock, turning slowly to unlock the door before removing it and reaching for the handle, but before he could even get the door open, there was a familiar hand landing on his shoulder and a familiar voice saying his name breathlessly.

 

Frankie froze and the hand was quickly retracted. He turned around quickly to find Zach standing only a few inches in front of him, and he sighed as the reality of the situation crashed around him. Here he was, standing in the middle of  an adoption agency’s parking lot in Fort Lauderdale, staring into the eyes of the only man he was every 100% sure he’d been in love with. He took a deep breath and a genuine smile overtook the worried expression on his face. Zach smiled back at him and opened his arms again. Frankie closed his eyes and smile, curling tightly into Zach’s chest as Zach’s arms closed around his back. A few moments later Frankie could hear and feel, Zach inhaling deeply against the top of his head and he sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist and pressing his face against his chest, holding on as if he thought maybe Zach would disappear forever if he let go one more time.

 

Zach sighed a moment letter, keeping his arms locked tightly around Frankie’s back. “I’m so sorry,” were the only word he said before Frankie could hear the sobs welling up in Zach’s chest. The only thing Frankie could even think to do in that moment, was just cling tighter to Zach and nuzzle against his chest. Zach continued to sob and just holding Frankie tightly to his chest for a long time. Frankie was eventually crying too, though admittedly not as hard as Zach was. They stood there for how many minutes, I’m not sure either of them ever knew for sure, but they just stood in the parking lot, arms wrapped tightly around each other and tears in their eyes but no words being spoken.

 

Frankie was the first one to move. He pulled his head out of Zach’s chest and turned his slightly so he could press a light kiss to Zach’s cheek. He saw a small smile creep across Zach’s lips when he opened his eyes again, so kissed his cheek again with a little more emphasis and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I’ve missed you,” Frankie sighed as his head fell back to Zach’s shoulder with a smile.

 

“You have no idea,” Zach mumbled in return, finally regaining his composure from the sobs that had overtaken him for so long. “Every single day since I got back to Florida, I’ve regretted that decision. Every single day I’ve spent without has been harder than the day before. I’m a mess without you. I’m so sorry, Frankie. I’m just so fucking sorry. I doubt that will ever be enough regardless of how many times I say it. But it’s the truest thing I’ve ever said.” Zach rushed his words trying to get them all out as if he wanted to say them for five years, which if he was being honest, he had. He’d wanted to say all those words, since the day he’d left New York, but he never thought he’d have the chance. “But you know what the truest part is?” he asked suddenly.

 

Frankie looked at him thoughtfully, but said nothing.

 

“I still love you. I still love you every bit as much as I did five years ago if not more.”

 

Frankie smile and snuggled back into Zach’s arms, pressing kisses to his neck. “I still love you, too,” Frankie mumbled against Zach’s jaw line. “I’ve missed you more than words. I never stopped loving you. You were the only thing that was ever perfect in my life and I let you go because I thought that’s what you wanted and who was I to deny you that?”

 

Zach squeezed his eyes tight shut as he clung tighter to Frankie. “Leaving you like that was the biggest mistake anyone could ever make. Leaving you at all is the biggest regret of my life. You are the perfect one, Frankie. I’m just some nobody former frat douche that graduated from UF and still lives in his parents’ house when he’ll be 30 in September and hosts some ridiculous radio show every afternoon.”

 

“Don’t say that, Zach. Don’t ever say that,” Frankie mumbled, pressing his lips to Zach’s neck again. “I love you, but I really should get going. Nonna’s going to worry. Can we have lunch tomorrow maybe? We need to catch up for real.”

 

Zach nodded vigorously as they finally stepped apart. “When and where?” he asked pleadingly.

 

“Well, what time do you need to be at work, and where is work anyway?”

 

“3 in West Palm.”

 

“Let’s do 11:30 at that little café near the beach in West Palm, okay? You know which one I mean?”

 

“The one we went to the last time we were both in Florida together?” Frankie nodded and smiled. You know…I haven’t been there since that day.”

 

“Me either,” Frankie said quietly. “I could never go there without you. It just wouldn’t be right.”

 

Zach smiled. “I’ve missed you so much, Babe. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Frankie smiled at the sentiment even if he knew Zach called everyone Babe. “I haven’t said that word in 5 years. Did you know that?”

 

“What word?”

 

“Babe.”

 

“But you call everyone Babe…”

 

“I used to, but I haven’t been able to since that morning. It just reminded me of you.”

 

Frankie smiled. That made him feel oddly special. “Well, I love you and I’ve missed you more than words and I absolutely can’t wait to catch up with you over lunch tomorrow.”

 

“I love you, too. I’ll see you then, okay. Go home to Nonna. You don’t want her to worry about you. My mom’s probably wondering where I am, too. I have to go change before I go to the station. This is not comfortable.”

 

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Zach smiled and nodded as he began to walk away from Frankie’s car. Frankie opened the door as he watched Zach walk away to an old beat up Prius on the other side of the parking lot with a smile. It seemed Zach did actually get everything he ever claimed to want out of life. And suddenly Frankie didn’t even know what he was doing but he closed the door of his car and darted across the parking lot, wrapping his arms around Zach from behind and pressing a kiss against his neck.

 

Zach jumped at first, but settled backwards into Frankie’s arms quickly with a smile. Frankie released his arms from Zach’s waist and he turned around so they were face to face. “I’m sorry,” Frankie mumbled quietly with a devious grin.

 

“Don’t be sorry. If I could just stand here and hold you in my arms forever, it would be perfect,” Zach said, wrapping his arms around Frankie again. Frankie smiled and nuzzled against Zach’s chest.

 

“I know, but I really do need to go,” Frankie said stepping back and before Zach could say anything in response or stop him, his hands landed on either side of Zach’s face and he pressed their lips together and Zach froze in shock for a moment, but was quickly kissing back. Releasing so much tension that had built over the past five years, Zach melted into Frankie’s kiss as he hadn’t been able to in any kiss with anyone else. His tongue moved from his mouth across Frankie’s lips almost without his permission and Frankie quickly pulled away. “I need to go home to Nonna. Save it for our lunch _date_ tomorrow, okay?” Zach nodded. Frankie turned to happily walk back to his car, almost skipping in euphoria.

 

“I love you, Frankie,” Zach practically yelled across the lot. Frankie turned around where he was and blew a kiss to Zach with a dramatic wink. Then Frankie quickly got into his car and turned over the ignition and backed out of his parking space before speeding off towards the highway.


	9. Zach

Zach finished up his radio show and checked his phone quickly before he got into his car. He had a text from Frankie which was of course the first thing he opened.

 

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I’m listening to your show for the first time. It’s amazing. You’ve done so well for yourself, Zach. I’m so proud of you. See you tomorrow at lunch.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Thank you. I finally put some of your sister’s music back on my phone earlier. She’s still just as amazing as I remember. I can’t wait for tomorrow either.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

She’ll never believe any of this when I tell her. Have you told your parents yet? I told Nonna and she was so cute and excited. I think even Noel was happy.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I’m glad Nonna’s excited. I am, too. Aw. Noel’s probably gotten so big, hasn’t she? I didn’t say anything to my parents, because I only had a few minutes to change and didn’t want to get into it all right then, but I’ll tell them and Pizzle over dinner. I’m sure they’ll be happy. My mom’s probably sick of me crying to her about missing you anyway.

_Call Back: Frankie_

You actually cry to your mom about me? And yes, Noel grew quite a bit.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Pretty much every day for the past five years. I’ve missed you so much, Frankie.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I’ve missed you, too.

 

 

Zach smiled at his phone for a long time, so happy that he was finally texting Frankie again. It was such a weird feeling to know that if he wanted to, he could drive to Boca right now, go to Nonna’s house and be welcome with open arms like he used to be. It was strange to think that everything was actually going to be back where it belong after so long. At least he hoped it would be. He’d have Frankie back in his life at least in some capacity it seemed and if he played his cards right with Rachel, Frankie would also get to be a father like he’d always wanted.

 

Speaking of Rachel the next notification in Zach’s phone was 6 missed calls from her and 2 from his mother. He rolled his eyes. They both knew he was at work. He didn’t bother calling either back. The next notification was a text from his brother who had just gotten home from golf team practice.

 

_Call Back: Peyton_

Bro…why is mom flipping out…she said your name and uh…another name…she was on the phone…yelling with someone…what’s going on?

 

 

 _Fuck_ , Zach thought to himself. Had Rachel already called his mom? Probably, knowing her. The other name Peyton was referring to was likely Frankie’s. His family had taken to avoiding saying the name around him over the past five years, because it usually just ended with Zach locking himself in his room and crying for hours on end and to be honest, that was about what he felt like doing right now, so he hurried out of the building and into his car in the parking lot. Quickly fastening his seatbelt and starting the car before backing out and driving home.

 

“Too late,” he mumbled to himself when he saw Rachel’s car parked down the block. _Fuck_ , he thought again. He was just going to calmly tell his parents what had happened over dinner, but that was probably going to be impossible now. Why did Rachel literally have to ruin everything in Zach’s life? She really was moving up that regret list, especially now that he might actually have Frankie back in his life.

 

Zach let himself into the house and quickly crossed the living room, taking a deep breath when he noticed his mother and Rachel both sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him without words. He did his best to ignore them entirely and went into his room. He slammed the door shut and flopped face-first onto his bed, backpack still over his shoulders. He laid there for a few seconds trying to figure out how Rachel might have told the story. He was sure her version wasn’t nearly as positive as his would have been.

 

It had only been a few hours and he already missed Frankie as much as when it had been a few years. Zach took a deep breath and sat up on his bed removing his backpack and setting it on the floor. He flopped backwards onto his pillow and watched as Tiger who was now full-grown and out of that naughty puppy phase, chased the aging Bella around the backyard. Zach laughed at how innocent dogs were in all the drama of the human world. Maybe that’s why Tiger was his best friend and why he preferred taking Tiger to the beach over pretty much anything else in life.

 

A few minutes later he heard heavy, angry footsteps trail from the kitchen to the front door. The door opened and slammed shut a moment later then he could hear a car start and quickly pull away. Zach sighed. He was sure that had been Rachel storming out of the house and speeding off. He knew this was probably about to get really messy. But depending how that lunch date went tomorrow, Zach’s mind was already reeling with possibilities and ideas. He hated how it seemed like the past 5 years hadn’t even happened now that Frankie was actually there again. Now that he could just pick up his phone and call Frankie and hear his voice. Now that he knew there was a real chance that they might be together again in the very near future. Everything else didn’t seem to matter nearly as much to Zach anymore.

 

A few seconds later there was a loud knock on his bedroom door before his mother entered, eyeing him curiously with her arms crossed. “You saw Rachel here. You know what she told me I’m sure. Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened from where you were sitting?” Zach swallowed unsure where to start. This was what he wanted, but this was not the circumstances he wanted it to happen in. Zach sat up on the edge of his bed and patted the empty space next to him. His mother took the seat and his head fell to her shoulder as her arm wrapped around his back. “It’s okay, honey, you can talk to me.”

 

Zach sighed and did just that. He slowly and entirely recounted the events from 10:05 that morning through the moment he walked in the front door after work and his mother listened to every word he had to say before she spoke again. “As I’m sure you guessed, that’s not exactly how Rachel saw what happened.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes. “What did she tell you?”

 

“She said you two looked like you’d never been apart at all by the time you left the parking lot and she asked me if you really hadn’t seen each other in five years.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes again. “What did you tell her?”

 

“The truth obviously, but she got mad at me and said I was just covering for you. She thinks you’re trying to steal the baby, basically.”

 

“What the actual fuck?” Zach said jumping to his feet. “Did you tell her how stupid that sounds?”

 

“Yes, Zachary. I assured her that you and Frankie haven’t spoken in five years and that you have a break down about it at least once every day. I told her that even through all that, you are still in love with him, so what she saw in the parking lot really was just you seeing each other after five years and I did also tell her that I think she should honestly consider letting Frankie adopt the baby, because he would be a wonderful father with everything I know of him.”

 

Zach smiled. “Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much.”

 

Jill nodded and ran her hand up and down Zach’s back a few times. “You do need to talk to her though. Soon. I’m not sure she believed me entirely, that’s why she was here when you got here. She told me you have lunch plans with Frankie tomorrow?”

 

Zach nodded.

 

“If you don’t call her before that, don’t be surprised if she shows up and causes a scene, okay?” Jill said very seriously, pulling away from Zach, to look in his eyes. “And I don’t think you want her to ruin your favorite café at the beach, do you?”

 

Zach shook his head. “Thank you,” he said again, unable to figure out what else to say. Jill got up and left the room, glancing back over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. Zach smiled slightly and picked up his phone from where he’d dropped it on the bed beside him. He dialed Rachel’s number and listened to the rings. It went to her voice mail after only three. She’d ignored his call. He sighed and sent her a text message saying that they needed to talk, but got no response. Finally he just threw his phone back down on the bed and crashed backwards onto his pillow and closed his eyes. He was not going to let Rachel ruin his reunion lunch date with Frankie tomorrow, no way in hell was that happening. After a few long minutes he picked up his phone and did what came naturally even after so many years of it not being an option. He texted Frankie.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Rachel is stirring shit again. I can’t handle this.


	10. Frankie

Frankie looked down at his phone. He was having dinner with Nonna at home after all the excitement of earlier in the day. She was still extremely excited for Frankie that he and Zach were finally trying to patch things up. It was obvious to anyone who knew Frankie that he just hadn’t been the same since the day Zach left him. It was even more obvious to his family to saw and heard him mope around for months and then again every summer when Big Brother would come on. When Frankie saw the notification on his phone said that Zach had texted him he smiled broadly and opened the message curiously.

 

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Rachel is stirring shit again. I can’t handle this.

Frankie wasn’t even sure if the message was meant for him, let alone did he have anything intelligent to say in response, so he convinced himself to wait a few minutes before responding to see if Zach would text him saying he’d sent that to the wrong number. But when there was no second text five minutes later, Frankie couldn’t help himself. He excused himself from the table, rinsing his dishes and setting them in the sink before walking upstairs to his bedroom and flopping across the bed like he used to when he was a teenager. He pulled his phone back out and responded finally.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Oh. What happened?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I got home from work to her sitting in my kitchen telling my mother her version of events today and apparently she was eavesdropping on us at your car. Like my mom heard _her_ version before I even got to tell my family _my_ version.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Oh.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

And she left my mom under the impression that if I don’t talk to her before lunch tomorrow, she might show up and make a scene of it. I don’t want that to happen, so I tried to call her and she sent me to voicemail and she didn’t answer my text. I don’t want her to ruin that. I need you back in my life Frankie. Rachel has ruined so many things for me, but I’m not going to let her ruin this. I promise.

 

 

After that Frankie read as Zach recounted most of his conversation with his mom and reiterated that he wasn’t going to let Rachel ruin this second chance. Because _this_. Being with Frankie again was the only thing Zach had wanted for five years. Some random girl he hooked up with for a couple weeks 3 months ago wasn’t going to stop him from getting it. Frankie assured Zach that it wouldn’t happen. That he wasn’t going to let some lunatic ruin this. He’d made the mistake of not chasing after Zach the first and he swore he would never do that again.

 

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Thanks for listening to me. I know you don’t even really know Rachel, but it’s just so frustrating. You saw how she acted in that meeting room today. There has to be something I can do to make her give you a chance. I know how much you’ve always wanted a baby. And if I can in anyway help to make that reality, I will.

 

 

And in that moment, Frankie’s heart broke open as if the past five years had been nothing at all. He was so in love with this man. He was so in love with Zach that he would never let anything stand between them again. Not so pregnant psycho bitch. Not distance. Not anything. It actually brought a tear to Frankie’s eye which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. He picked his phone back up and quickly responded.

 

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I love you so much, Zach. It means so much to me that after all these years you still feel like that. I…I actually really love you so much. I’m so sorry that you have to deal with pregnant psych bitch all the time. I love you so much though. I…are you doing anything until our lunch date?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I love you, too, Frankie, more than words could ever express. And no. I’m totally free, why?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Pack up that cute little backpack I bet you still have and I will see you in 30 minutes.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

You….you don’t have to come get me. I have a car now…I can just drive to Boca.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

No. Please. I’ll come get you and take you back after lunch so you can get to work on time, okay?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Okay. I’ll be ready. Do you want to come in, or? I mean I don’t to make my mother overexcited for nothing.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Honestly? Not tonight. Tomorrow when I drop you off, I will, okay? I just…I need you in my arms. It’s been way too long, Zach. I love you so much.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Please tell you still plan on being in more than just my arms.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I will always be in more than that.

 

 

Frankie laughed to himself at how their inside jokes were still there, five years later as he got to his feet and found shoes in the far reaches of his closet before walking downstairs and checking if Nonna was still awake, which of course she was. She was sat in front of the television with Noel curled up on her lap, Nonna’s hand absently stroking over the small dog’s fur. Frankie smiled and then sat on the smaller sofa next to where Nonna was sitting. She looked over from her show and smiled at him. “Where are you going so late?”

 

“Um. Palm Beach,” Frankie mumbled quickly as he slipped his shoes on and got back to his feet. “No need to wait up, Nonna. Just head to bed.”

 

“Frank James Michael Grande Marchione. You act as though I haven’t been your grandmother for the past 37 years. I will be awake with champagne in glasses and ready when you return with Zachary,” Nonna snapped with a wide grin.

 

Frankie laughed at his grandmother for a moment before shaking his head at her and kissing her forehead lightly. “The champagne will be unnecessary, but we’ll see you in about an hour, Nonna. I love you,” he added with another light kiss to her forehead. Then he looked down at Nonna’s lap where Noel was still snoozing. He scratched behind her ears for a second and then smiled at Nonna and turned to leave.

 

Frankie got out the front door and settled into his car quickly. He backed out of the driveway and headed for the freeway. He smiled, sang along, and danced to the radio as he drove. He took the exit for Palm Beach Gardens which he hadn’t done in nearly five years and quickly maneuvered his way through the little golf course development to Zach’s parents’ house. He pulled his phone out, but before he could even press send on the text, Zach was walking out the front door and Frankie reached across and opened the passenger door for him as he got in. Zach instinctive leaned across the center console and wrapped an arm around Frankie and pressed their lips briefly together. It really was as if those five years had never happened at all.


	11. Zach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops there's actual smut here. Like really long drawn out fluffy smut if that's even a thing.

As they pulled into the drive way, Zach leaned across the center console and kissed Frankie’s cheek lightly. “I love you, Frankie,” he said quietly as Frankie turned off the car and opened his door. Once they were walking towards the front door, Frankie reached over and took Zach’s hand in his, bringing the back quickly to his lips and kissing it lightly. “Nonna’s going to be waiting on pins and needles to see you. We have to work together to fend her off so we can get upstairs,” Frankie said with a mischievous smirk and a wink.

 

Zach laughed, he felt like a teenager again. He’d always felt like that when he was with Frankie, but this was different. Frankie reached out and opened the already unlocked front door to an open foyer, but not but a few seconds after Frankie has the door closed and locked, Nonna comes around the corner with a wicked grin on her face and Frankie shook his head at her with a little laugh. “Hi, Nonna,” Frankie laughed, dropping Zach’s hand to hug her lightly.

 

Zach laughed at the exchange until Nonna turned to him with accusations in her eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from crying until he felt Frankie’s fingers, thread through his again, and Frankie squeezed his hand lightly, kissing his cheek. “Nonna, don’t look at him like that. He might get scared and leave. That’s why I didn’t let him drive himself.” Frankie laughed with a wink.

 

Zach heard Nonna join in the laughter, so he figured it was safe to open his eyes, and so it was, because when he looked again, Nonna was smiling at him lovingly and Frankie squeezed his hand again as he gave a little smirk. “Hi, Nonna,” he said quietly.

 

“Oh, I was just being silly, come here, Zachary,” she said opening her arms towards him and Zach smiled as he released Frankie’s hand and wrapped his arms around Nonna briefly. She kissed his cheek and held him in place as she whispered in his ear. “You better treat my grandson right this time, because if not, you’re not getting another chance in this family,” she released him and gave him a meaningful look before her cheerful demeanor returned and she looked back to Frankie. “So do you two have _plans_?”

 

“We’re going to lunch tomorrow, but I think we just want a little time alone to talk before that, right, Zach?” Frankie asked with a fairly obvious wink.

 

“Yeah,” Zach said confidently, squeezing Frankie’s hand in his. He would do anything to just be upstairs in Frankie’s room alone with him right now. He’d waited five years for this, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to make it.

 

“Oh, alright then,” Nonna said with a knowing grin. “I’m off to bed anyway. Just wanted to stay up and say hello.” She then left them with a wink as she headed towards her bedroom, Noel trailing behind her.

 

Frankie turned to face and kissed his lips quickly. “Come on,” he whispered and pulled Zach up the stairs by the hand. Though by the time they made it to the top, Zach had raced past Frankie and was pulling him into his bedroom. Zach closed the door as soon as Frankie was inside and kicked his shoes off in the corner, throwing his backpack on top of them before jumping onto Frankie’s large bed and rolling to his back. Frankie joined him quickly and Zach pulled Frankie towards him across the bed until Frankie’s head settled on Zach’s chest and they both sighed happily.

 

“I haven’t had a proper cuddle in five years,” Zach said longingly as he wrapped his arms around Frankie’s back and kissed the top of his head lightly.

 

He heard Frankie giggle against his chest. “I can think of something else you haven’t had in five years,” he said with a smirk. A moment later Frankie was straddling Zach’s hips and pulling his shirt off as he ground his groin roughly down against Zach’s.

 

Zach bit back a loud yelp as this happened. He reached his hands up and ran them confidently from Frankie’s shoulders, over his chest, abs, and to the waistband of his shorts. “I think I almost forgot how gorgeous you were,” Zach sighed, “but I promise I’ll never forget again.”

 

Frankie smiled and leaned down over Zach’s body to kiss him once before sitting back and removing Zach’s shirt from his body and tossing it to the floor. “I think you’ve gotten more gorgeous in the past five years,” Frankie said, using a single finger to trace down the center line of Zach’s abs while the other hand rubbed across his chest, stopping momentarily to play with each of his nipples. “I’ve missed this gorgeous sight so much,” Frankie said in an almost pained voice with a longing smile on his face.

 

“You’ll never miss it again,” Zach assured him as he lifted one of his hands to cup Frankie’s cheek. “I could never let go of this again. You’re stuck with me.”

 

“There is no one else in this world, I’d rather be stuck with, I promise,” Frankie said happily as he crawled backwards off of Zach, taking his shorts and undies with him. He threw the garments to the floor without regard before quickly getting to his feet and removing his own tiny shorts and undies and hovering over Zach for a long moment, before leaning down to kiss his lips lightly once. “I haven’t topped in five years. The last night I was with you was the last time,” Frankie admitted quietly as he stood over Zach, admiring his beautiful body.

 

“I clearly haven’t been fucked since that night either, and honestly?” Zach said looking up at Frankie’s face with deep sincerity. “I’ve missed it. I’ve missed you inside me. I’ve had to try way too hard with every girl I’ve slept with to ever cum, with you…with you it was never a question of that.”

 

“It never will be,” Frankie smirked as he crawled back onto the bed, taking Zach’s cock in his mouth as he swung his body around so his knees were on either side of Zach’s head and Zach took Frankie’s cock into his mouth and everything just came back naturally to Zach and of course Frankie’s mouth knew Zach’s cock better than any female’s ever had. Frankie dunked his head and his hips towards Zach’s body as Zach lifted his head slightly until both had the entirety of each other in their mouths, sucking as hard as they could, tongues swirling lazy patterns over the sensitive surfaces. Eventually, Frankie crawled his way off of Zach, leaving his lips around just the head of his cock, licking wildly over the surface even as he moved. He removed his mouth with a light pop and Zach moaned, moving his hips at the absence almost immediately.

 

Zach couldn’t form coherent words, but he reached for Frankie’s body and Frankie understood, collapsing forward onto Zach’s chest and connecting their lips in a slow lustful passionate kiss. This time when Zach’s tongue ran along Frankie’s bottom lip, Frankie’s lips and teeth parted and their tongues met. They laid there for a long time, hands and fingers occasionally offering languid strokes to each other’s cocks, but mostly their mouths were just getting reacquainted with each other, tasting every surface that hadn’t been tasted in five years eventually Frankie pulled his lips from Zach’s with one last suck on the tip of his tongue and a little nibble on his lower lip and a smile. Frankie reached into the top drawer of his night that as Zach remembered very distinctly contained about a dozen different bottles of lube and about 6 boxes of different condoms. Zach thought it was pretty impressive that Frankie immediately pulled out Zach’s favorite bottle of lube they’d ever used. The level still looked almost the same, but he didn’t dare ask that question regardless of how curious he was.

 

Frankie dropped the bottle on the other side of the bed with a quick peck to Zach’s lips and a smirk when he saw Zach’s expression. “Yes, it’s the same bottle, and no I haven’t touched it in five years,” he said sweetly before kissing Zach again and pulling out a condom from one of the boxes, seemingly at random and settling himself between Zach’s legs, lifting the to his shoulders. He leaned forward and picked up the bottle of lube quickly coating three of his fingers in it. “Have you? I mean at all?”

 

Zach shook his head slowly. “I mean I got in the habit…when we were together…of…well you know…but nothing…nothing else.”

 

Frankie nodded and very slowly pushed his index finger into Zach’s very tight hole. Zach groaned a little and lifted his hips at first, but he quickly settle down on Frankie’s finger enough that Frankie started to carefully move it in little circles, brushing past Zach’s prostate with each rotation and causing him to writhe and moan loudly. “You missed this, didn’t you?” Frankie asked with a little smirk on his lips. Zach nodded and bit his lips, trying not to scream at the pure pleasure. “Are you ready for another one?” Zach nodded even more vigorously and Frankie laughed a little bit before he very carefully added his middle finger and continued the swirling motion, moving his wrist more, making sure to be gentle while also stretch the very tight right of muscles.

 

Zach groaned loudly and moved his hips once, pulling Frankie’s attention back to his face. Frankie smiled at Zach sweetly. “More,” Zach whimpered out, moving his hips lightly again. Frankie very carefully added his ring finger and continued to swirl all three in little circles, pressing roughly against Zach’s prostate every time. This went on for a few minutes before Zach whined again, moving his hips.

 

“Are you ready for me, Baby?” Frankie cooed and Zach nodded his head wildly in response. Frankie smiled at his enthusiasm and quickly removed his fingers. He lowered Zach’s legs back to the bed and crawled over Zach’s bare body connecting their lips briefly. “I’ve missed you so much,” Frankie whispered as he settled back on his knees between Zach’s legs. He picked up the condom and was about to open it when Zach suddenly sat up and pulled it from his hand, opening it with his teeth.

 

“I haven’t touched you in five years, please…let me do this,” Zach murmured, pressing his lips to Frankie’s and Frankie happily sat back and allowed Zach to very carefully roll the condom over the length of his cock. Zach then ran his hand up and down the length a few times and Frankie moaned loudly. He wasn’t expecting a handjob to be part of this, but he was not in any way complaining. Having _Zach_ ’s hand wrapped around his cock like that after all these years was one of the best feelings in the world. The movements slowly stopped as Zach picked up the bottle of lube and flipped it open. “You know, I haven’t been able to buy or use this brand since then either…even if it’s my favorite. It has too many memories.”

 

Frankie smiled at Zach as Zach’s hand again wrapped around Frankie’s cock generously coating the length in the lubricant. “Okay, Baby, if you don’t get your hands off me, I’m never gonna make it to your beautiful ass.”

 

Zach laughed and peeled his hands away from Frankie’s cock before laying back on the bed. “This way,” he clarified when Frankie gave him a questioning look.

 

“Remember the first time…this is going to be like that again,” Frankie reminded Zach, gently.

 

“I trust you, I love you, and I want to be able to see your gorgeous face. I’ve missed it for so many years, I don’t want to have to miss it anymore.”

 

Frankie smiled and he couldn’t argue with that reasoning, because if he was being honest with himself, he wanted it this way too. He liked seeing Zach’s face again after so long. Frankie very carefully lifted, Zach’s legs back to his shoulder and lined his cock up with Zach’s entrance before very slowly pressing forward until he was completely buried inside. Then he paused, waiting for Zach’s expression to soften as he got used to the fullness again after so long. Zach moved his hips slightly, experimentally after a few seconds and Frankie just let him for a few seconds before Zach was begging Frankie to start moving.

 

Frankie couldn’t say no, especially since he was already so close. He very slowly and carefully started rotating his hips against Zach and Zach moaned loudly at the feeling of being full again after so long. “Oh, fucking God, I missed this so much,” he groaned loudly.

 

“Me, too,” Frankie admitted a few seconds later as his movements started to become erratic. Zach reached for his own cock, but Frankie pushed his hands away, pinning them by the wrists to the bed at either side of Zach’s hips.  Frankie changed his angle and thrusted hard a few times directly into Zach’s prostate and that’s all it took until Zach was cumming, coating his stomach and even more pleasingly Frankie’s face in his cum. Frankie thrusted one last time after Zach had cum and he filled the condom inside of Zach entirely. He sighed and pulled out pulling off the condom and tossing it in the trash can on his way to the bathroom.

 

Zach whined a little as Frankie left the room which made Frankie smile, but he quickly returned with a warm damp washcloth which he used to first wipe off his face, but not until he’d pointedly licked his lips languid while making direct eye contact with Zach. Once his face was clean he wiped off Zach’s stomach and cock and threw the washcloth in his dirty clothes hamper before pulling back the covers on his bed and crawling in next to Zach. His head landed directly on Zach’s chest as he snuggled closer. Zach’s lips pressed to the top of Frankie’s head and his hand started tracing lazy patterns on Frankie’s back as he’d done so many years previous. Frankie’s hand ran up and down Zach’s forearm lightly until they both drifted off to sleep, Frankie taking care to intertwine their fingers before he lost his last tiny bit of consciousness.


	12. Frankie

Early the next morning, Frankie woke, snuggled against Zach’s chest, Zach’s arms still wrapped around his back lazily. He sighed happily and ran a hand up and down Zach’s bare arm. Frankie couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped his lips when he thought about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. The noise seemed to cause Zach to stir slightly from his sleep, and Frankie jumped at the opportunity to press a string of light kisses along Zach’s collar bone and up the side of his neck to his ear and then down his jawline until their lips met in a long string of lazy morning kisses. Zach sighed into the kisses and ran his hand gently up Frankie’s side, sending shivers down his spine.

 

Eventually, Frankie’s head fell back to Zach’s chest with a very contented sigh. “That was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in five years,” Frankie admitted quietly.

 

“Me, too,” Zach agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. “I still don’t think I’ve wrapped my head around everything that happened yesterday.”

 

Frankie smile and nuzzled his face against Zach’s chest again. “Me, either. The fact that you’re lying in my bed right now is so far beyond anything I could have ever imagined less than 24 hours ago, you know?”

 

“Yeah,” Zach agreed as his fingers started tracing lazy patterns over Frankie’s back. They laid there like that for a long time, just whispering back and forth and sharing lazy kisses while their bodies stayed intertwined in the middle of the large bed.

 

After maybe an hour of just cuddling and enjoying being together again after so long, Frankie ran a hand from Zach’s upper chest downwards. His fingers danced lightly over Zach’s nipple with a smirk on his face before his fingers carefully traced the outline of Zach’s abs and then his middle finger trailed from the top of Zach’s hipbone along his V-Line and Zach moaned lightly into the top of Frankie’s head. Frankie’s fingers continued to dance lightly over Zach’s semi-hard cock and he gently massaged Zach’s balls, doing everything lazily but enough that after a few minutes Zach’s cock was completely hard and he was continually moaning rather loudly into the top of Frankie’s head.

 

“I missed you,” Frankie mumbled as he trailed kisses across Zach’s chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking and licking it lightly. Zach groaned even louder, moving his hips around on the mattress as Frankie’s fingers continued to dance over his most sensitive areas. Frankie lips carefully trailed to Zach’s other nipple, paying it the same attention, before the kisses moved across Zach’s abs to Frankie’s actual target.

 

He took the tip of Zach’s cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, spreading the precum that was already leaking from the slit around with his tongue as Zach continued to moan loudly. Frankie was sure Nonna could hear Zach’s noises from downstairs, but he didn’t much care and it definitely didn’t seem like Zach did either, so Frankie continued to suck and lick his way down Zach’s cock and Zach continued to moan loudly.

 

Eventually Frankie removed his lips from Zach with a loud pop and crawled, kissing his way back to Zach’s lips. When their mouths were finally reconnected, Zach let out a loud long moan into Frankie’s mouth and Frankie groaned in response, taking Zach’s lower lip between his teeth and pulling at it roughly. Zach let out a low primal growl as his lip snapped back to place when Frankie’s teeth released it. “How are you so fucking sexy in the morning?” Zach growled, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s back and rolling them both so that he was on top of Frankie, kissing roughly along his jawline while his knees straddled Frankie’s hips.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, you amazingly beautiful sexy man,” Frankie growled as he leaned his head backwards against the pillows, exposing more of the skin on his neck as Zach’s kisses trailed across, accompanied by the occasional nibble. Zach’s lips crossed Frankie’s chest, his tongue swirling around each nipple a few times, before they made their way across Frankie abs and kissed a line of very wet open-mouthed kisses down Frankie’s V-Line before Zach had Frankie’s cock in his mouth, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue, spreading the precum over the surface.

 

Frankie moaned and moved his hips slightly, pushing more of his length inside Zach’s mouth, and Zach took it without complaining, sucking and licked carefully until he removed his mouth with a loud pop of his lips. He very quickly pressed a kiss to Frankie’s lips before reaching over and opening the drawer next to the bed again. He pulled out a condom from the closest box along with the same bottle of lube from the night before.

 

Keeping his knees locked on either side of Frankie’s hips, Zach put a small amount of the lube on his fingers and reached behind himself, very quickly making sure, he was still stretched enough, which didn’t seem to be a problem at all. He then ripped open the condom and scooted back a little further on Frankie’s thighs so he’d have full access to Frankie’s throbbing cock. He wrapped a hand around the base and stroked once before carefully rolling the condom over the full length of Frankie’s cock. Then he opened the bottle of lube again, coating the condom in it before snapping the lid shut and throwing it back into the drawer.

 

He smiled down at Frankie who was just staring up at him in completely adorable love-struck awe, and crawled forward again until he could easily sit back on his hard cock, taking the full length inside him in a matter of a few seconds. Zach sat still for only a split second, watching Frankie’s face with a little smile, before he started moving his weight up and down the shaft and Frankie was moaning loudly below him. Zach’s cock was flopping around wildly as he bounced up and down on Frankie, but this felt so right that was about to stop him.

 

When Frankie whined that he was close to his climax, Zach focused all his energy on keeping his movements quick and steady over Frankie’s cock until he felt Frankie’s balls clench below him as he sat back and Frankie moaned even louder than he already had been. Zach sat still but his hand wrapped around his own cock and he started stroking quickly. When Frankie started to come down Zach stared straight into his eyes for a long moment, continuing the movements of his hand with Frankie’s cock still inside him.

 

“Open your mouth,” Zach said breathlessly and Frankie listened, just as Zach exploded, spewing his cum all over Frankie’s stomach, chest, and face.

 

“Fuck,” Frankie moaned as he licked his lips, tasting every bit of cum that he could. It had been way too long since they’d done this and Frankie could already feel himself getting hard for a second time inside of Zach as Zach’s muscles quickly clenched and unclenched around his cock, until Zach fell forward over his body, connecting their lips again, Zach’s tongue immediately finding its way inside Frankie’s mouth and Frankie could feel Zach’s cock stiffening again too against his abs as they kissed. The taste of Zach’s cum was in both of their mouths as they moved and kissed.

 

“I love you, Frankie,” Zach whispered as he pulled himself off of Frankie’s almost entirely hard cock. Zach smiled as he removed the condom from Frankie and tied it off before tossing it to the trashcan.

 

“That was really hot first thing in the morning,” Frankie said, pouncing on top of Zach and snuggling into his chest for a moment. “So hot that I seem to be ready to do it all over again already,” he laughed lightly, pressing kisses against Zach’s exposed skin.

 

Zach growled and used a hand under Frankie’s chin to bring their mouths back together. When they pulled apart, struggling for breath a few minutes later, Zach groaned and grinded his groin against Frankie’s hip roughly, desperate for friction on his achingly hard cock. Frankie smiled as he continued panting for breath and rolled, so his body was facing Zach’s and the movement of Zach’s hips was pushing both of their hard cocks together. Frankie reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks between their bodies.

 

It was only a few minutes later, after lots more kisses, hip movements, and hand strokes, that they both were spraying their cum between them on the bed with loud moans at almost exactly the same moment. After that, Zach collapsed onto Frankie’s chest and smile into the exposed skin, pressing the occasional kiss there. “We’re a hot mess,” Frankie laughed a while later as his hand continued to stroke Zach’s back, tracing lazy patterns over the exposed skin.

 

Zach sighed and sat up slightly, reaching for his phone. He sighed when he unlocked the screen. “It’s already 10:30. We need to get ready if we’re going to eat before I have to be at work.” He then typed in his pass code and checked his messages he had 12 missed texts and 3 missed calls. All of them were from Rachel. He groaned and locked the screen, throwing his phone back down. “Or maybe I’ll just call out sick and stay in bed with you all day,” he said quietly, nuzzling his face back against Frankie’s chest. He didn’t want to get up and face the real world. The past twelve hours had been too perfect for that to be how they ended. Frankie laughed.

 

“I was serious,” Zach insisted, snuggling closer again.

 

Frankie smiled. “As much as I wish we could just stay in this little bubble of happiness forever, we should really go get something to eat and you should really go to work.” Zach sighed and begrudgingly agreed only if he got to shower with Frankie and hold his hand the whole time and if he come to the studio with him, which of course Frankie agreed to in a heartbeat with a wide smile.


	13. Zach

Frankie parked in the lot at the little café near the beach just after 11:30 and they both got out of the car. Frankie immediately came around the front to grab Zach’s hand before they walked to the door, but halfway there, Zach froze in his tracks, wide-eyed, staring at a little red sedan parked near them in the lot. “Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Frankie paused to look back at Zach’s worried expression. “What is it?”

 

“Can we go somewhere else for lunch?”

 

“I thought…I thought you wanted to go here?”

 

“I do,” Zach mumbled, still not moving towards the door.

 

“What’s wrong, Zach?” Frankie asked, staring into his eyes carefully inspecting the unspoken words written there.

 

“That car,” Zach said, nodding towards the red sedan.

 

“What about it?”

 

“It’s Rachel’s. I told you she heard us in the parking lot yesterday,” Zach whispered quickly. “She’s probably in the lobby waiting to ambush us.”

 

“What’s she going to do?”

 

“I don’t know. I just know she’s still really pissed off about yesterday morning,” Zach mumbled, pulling his phone out to read through her text messages again. “She’s over thinking it’s some sort of conspiracy at least, but she still doesn’t want you to adopt the baby and I think she’s upset that if she lets you adopt the baby, I’d be part of her life even after Rachel and I agreed that we weren’t ready to be parents.”

 

“That’s not your fault though,” Frankie said with raised eyebrows.

 

“She’s pregnant and irrational. My mom tried to tell her last night, but she refused to listen.”

 

“Is that why you want to go somewhere else? She’s here and you think it’s because she’s waiting for you?”

 

“Yes and I _know_ she’s waiting for _us_ , Frankie. I don’t want you to have to listen to the hate spews out of her mouth.”

 

“I can take it, I promise. You need to talk to her and we’re going to have lunch at our favorite café that neither of us has been to in five years, okay?” Frankie said very seriously, lifting Zach’s hand to his lips as he finished speaking.

Zach nodded and swallowed hard before allowing Frankie to lead him inside. Before they could even make it to the hostess’s station, Rachel came storming out of the restroom and right up to Zach and Frankie. She stared incredulously at their intertwined hands for a long moment, while Zach remained focus on just trying to breathe properly. Frankie’s grip on Zach’s hand remained tight and steady. It was the only thing keep Zach planted firmly in the moment and keeping him from entirely lashing out on Rachel without even giving her a chance to speak.

 

Eventually after a few very long seconds of intense silence, Zach looked at Rachel carefully, nodded once and pulled Frankie towards the hostess’s stand, but Rachel stepped in front on him. He sighed. He figured it wouldn’t be that easy to escape this situation. “What do you want, Rachel?” Zach asked, trying to stay calm, but getting closer to the edge by the second.

 

“What the fuck happened yesterday?”

 

“Uh, what do you mean?”

 

“I mean, when you got back from the station, I was at your house to talk to you. To talk to _you_ , not your mother, Zach. Do you always let her do everything for you? Are you really still that much of a child? Won’t you be 30 in September? It’s probably about time you start doing things for yourself, don’t you think?” she hissed in a hushed but angry tone.

 

Zach rolled his eyes. “It’s not my fault you got there before me. My mom told you exactly what I would have, now if you don’t mind. I’m supposed to be on a lunch date right now.” Zach grips Frankie’s hand tighter as he says the word date.

 

“Fuck you, Zach Rance. FUCK YOU.”

 

Frankie smirked, trying to diffuse the tension if nothing else. “Um, actually…I think that’s my job,” he said with a wink and Zach busted out laughing, getting strange looks from a variety of angles around the café. Frankie smiled and laughed along for a moment before Zach composed himself and turned his attention back to Rachel, trying not to smile.

 

Zach slung an arm around Frankie’s shoulders and pulled their sides together as he smirked at Rachel with raised eyebrows, almost willing her to say something like she had when Frankie wasn’t in the room. Frankie was smiling proudly as Zach kissed his cheek lightly.

 

“Fuck off. You can’t date the same man you want me to allow to adopt our child, Zach. That’s not right!” Rachel hissed angrily, trying her best to not draw attention.

 

“Why the fuck not?” Zach demanded, a little louder than was probably acceptable, so before Rachel had a chance to speak, Frankie insisted that they move this conversation outside as he didn’t much like the idea of being permanently kicked out of their favorite café. Once they were outside and a safe distance from the doors, Frankie sunk back into Zach’s side and Zach asked his question again. “Why the fuck not, Rachel?”

 

“Well, for one, did you forget that we had sex, so clearly you’re not some faggot, so I don’t know what you’re doing other than trying to make me angry in the first place. But other than that doesn’t that essentially completely toss out the point in him adopting the baby in the first place, Zach? Didn’t you tell me when I first told you I was pregnant that you didn’t want to be a father? That you didn’t want a baby and you didn’t care what I did with her as long as she wasn’t your problem?” Rachel spat back.

 

Zach felt Frankie standing rigid at his side the entire time Rachel was speaking. This was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Zach could handle Rachel. He’d dealt with her before, but he didn’t want Frankie to have to hear her say those thing. The hatred that she spewed was more than anyone deserved to hear, but especially more than Zach _ever_ wanted Frankie to have to endure. “Babe,” Zach cooed as he turned to Frankie, wrapping both arms around his back as he spoke. “Sweetheart, why don’t you go in and get our table while Rachel and I finish this conversation. You shouldn’t have to hear her disgusting mouth like that.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Frankie’s forehead at which he felt Frankie relax in his arms again and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

“No,” Frankie said, regaining his composure and spinning out of Zach’s arms quickly to face Rachel. Zach’s hand lowered to Frankie’s waist and listened to Frankie’s words with rapt attention that he’d never been able to find for the words of any other human being in his lifetime, not even his high school teachers or college professors. For some reason he didn’t quite understand. Zach could listen to Frankie speak for hours or even days and never grow tired of it.

 

Right there in that café parking lot, Frankie explained to Rachel why she was so very wrong on so very many levels with everything that she had just said, before telling her that Zach would be in contact later on and bidding her farewell as he whisked Zach back into the restaurant by the hand without giving her time to respond at all.

 

When they were finally seated near the large windows is the next time either of them spoke other than briefly to the wait staff. “Frankie,” Zach mumbled staring across the table, still in disbelief of who was sitting across from him, let alone what had just occurred in the parking lot. Frankie just smiled back at him and flicked the menu open as if nothing had happened. Zach however couldn’t even think about food in that moment. He’d never been more attracted to a single person in his entire life. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Frankie and never let him go again. How had he ever managed to let him go in the first place? When the waitress returned with their drinks, Zach was still staring open-mouthed across the table at Frankie who was looking through his menu casually and smirking to himself behind it so Zach wouldn’t see.

 

“Did you know what you wanted to eat, or do you need a few minutes?” she asked Frankie sweetly after giving Zach a concerned look. She then leaned down to whisper to Frankie though Zach could still hear her. “Is…uh…is your friend alright? He hasn’t moved in like five minutes.”

 

Frankie laughed lightly and said at a normal volume. “My _date_ is fine. He’s just a little awestruck. I mean I am rather gorgeous, don’t you think?” he asked the waitress with a wink. She giggled and stood back up waiting for the response to her first question.

 

“So, were you ready to order then?” she prompted again when neither of them spoke.

 

“Oh, um, hmm,” Frankie said looking over the menu again before quickly ordering an appetizer for them to share and stating they’d order their meals when that arrive. The waitress nodded and left them to decide. Once she was out of earshot, Frankie sat his menu back down on the table to reveal his wide toothy smile to Zach who smiled in return.

 

Zach finally blinked and shook his head a little bit. “How are you even real?” he blurted out in the next second before his face went bright red when he realized how loudly he’d spoken.

 

Frankie smiled. “I love you, Zach, but please. You’re attracted attention. Not that I don’t love being the center of attention, but…”

 

Zach laughed and smiled, reaching across the table for Frankie’s hand. “I can’t believe you did that outside though. I can’t believe you’re here. I can’t believe _we’re_ here right now. This is all so much for me.”

 

Frankie smiled and lifted the back of Zach’s hand to his lips. “When someone is ignorant to the truth you must shine brighter by educated rather than reprimanding,” he said simply as he watched Zach’s gorgeous eyes staring at him across the table. “I’m finding it hard to believe that we’re here right now, too,” he finally admitted after a few seconds of silence, still holding Zach’s hand on the table. “It’s been so long, but yet it still feels like it was just yesterday.”

 

Zach swallowed and nodded in agreement as the waitress returned with their appetizer, placing it on the table over their joined hands. “Have you decided then?” She asked them, looking at the closed menus on the table.

 

Frankie released himself from Zach’s binding star and glanced up at the young blonde woman next to the table. “What would you get?” he asked as if that was his intention all along and for all Zach knew it might have been. He on the other hand quickly searched the menu for his old favorite. Frankie ordered whatever the waitress had suggested with a few minor substitutions and Zach ordered the same thing he’d had the last time they’d been to that café. The waitressed smiled between them and nodded before saying she’d put their order right in and bring it out as soon as it was ready. Frankie smiled and thanked her gracious as she left before turning all his attention back to Zach, both of them completely ignoring the plate of food in the middle of the table.

 

Zach smiled at Frankie for a long second before he leaned across the table to press his lips quickly to Frankie’s before sitting back again, never letting go of Frankie’s hand in the process. “I’ve missed this so much.”

 

“What’s that?” Frankie asked curiously.

 

“Just feeling complete and content with everything. The feeling of being in love and being with the one you’re in love with and just everything about _us_ , Frankie. Fuck, I’ve missed all of it,” Zach said, more loudly than he initially intended.

 

“I guess that means you want to try _this_ again?” Frankie asked, threading his fingers through Zach’s across the table.

 

“If by this you mean us, being together, boyfriends, all that, yes. More than anything, Frankie,” Zach was whining pathetically as he spoke and it almost broke Frankie’s heart as he watched Zach’s eyes pleading with him across the table.

 

Frankie smiled softly and squeeze Zach’s hand tightly in his. “Me, too,” he whispered before releasing Zach’s hand and finally picking up part of the appetizer and sticking it in his mouth.

 

Zach was smiling wide-mouthed at Frankie again, but for an entirely different reason this time. “Does that mean, I can say you’re my boyfriend again?”

 

Frankie nodded as he chewed. He swallowed the food quickly. “But only if I can call you mine,” he added with a wink before reaching for more food just as Zach did the same. They finished the appetizer just as their meals arrived and they ate those as they talked and got caught up on the 5 years they missed of each other’s lives before Zach looked at his phone and realized he only had half an hour to be at the radio station.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath causing Frankie to look up at him with a confused expression.

 

“It’s already 2:30. I need to get to work.”

 

“Oh, shit. I guess I’m coming with you, then? Is that alright? Cause we don’t have time to go get your car first, do we?”

 

Zach shook his head. “Yeah, you can just chill in the studio while I do the show if you want or you can drop me off and come get me later. Whatever you want to do. I just need to get there,” Zach said, anxiously as he flagged down their waitress.

 

Five minutes later they were quickly exiting the café, Zach’s arm wrapped around Frankie’s back as they walked to the car and got inside. Frankie quickly drove across town, Zach giving him directions as they went and parked outside the radio station. Zach quickly got out of the car and grabbed his backpack from the backseat while Frankie locked the doors and came to meet him at the rear bumper.


	14. Frankie

The next few months were a lot of emotions for everyone, with Rachel eventually agreeing to allow Frankie to be the adoptive parent for the baby she was carrying as he stomach got larger seemingly by the day. Every appointment she had, the baby was healthy and growing normally. Zach seemed to be the most stressed of anybody, but then he did have the biggest decisions to make as the months passed though Frankie still didn’t quite understand what he was thinking.

 

One night as Rachel’s due date was getting closer, Zach was curled up in Frankie’s arms as they lied in the middle of what may as well have been _they’re_ bed at that point, since Zach hadn’t slept at his parents’ house in more than a month. Frankie pressed a kiss into the top of Zach’s hair and Zach hummed happily against his chest as Frankie’s hand continued to move in slow circles over Zach’s back. “Zach…”

 

“Yes, Baby?” Zach asked, sitting up to see a worried expression on Frankie’s face.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, that little girl is going to be born any day now and I know Rachel agreed to let me adopt her and I couldn’t be more excited, but what are _you_ going to do Zach? Because clearly we’re not going to be able to just lay around in bed all day anymore. There’s going to be a baby that needs me all the time. Don’t get me wrong, I’m extremely happy and I can’t wait to meet her and hold her and take care of her, but what are _you_ going to do then?”

 

Zach smiled at how cute Frankie was. Not worried about raising a child or taking care of a baby, but worried about what Zach was going to do while he did that. Zach laughed. “Honey, I’m going to be right here, like I always am,” is all Zach said.

 

“Does…does Rachel know that? Is she okay with? I mean, are you still going to? How does that work, Zach?” Frankie was clearly still worried.

 

Zach smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly. “I talked to Shannon a couple weeks ago about everything. It’s going to be tricky. I just didn’t want to tell anyone until that day, because Rachel is going to flip out.”

 

Frankie blinked at Zach a few times, confused.

 

“I’m not giving up my rights,” Zach said, but she thinks I am and she isn’t going to know any different until after she signs the papers. She’s going to have 72 hours to revoke her decision, but I don’t think she will.”

 

“How old is she?”

 

“23,” Zach said quickly. “But anyway then when her 72 hours expire, _you_ ’ll still be able to sign your half of the adoption paperwork and 30 days later _we_ will be this precious little girl’s daddies. Us. Together. Me and you. I mean. If you…if you want that.”

 

Frankie was smiling at Zach as if he didn’t believe the words he was hearing. “Are you…are you serious? Like you’re sure? You actually want to do that?”

 

Zach nodded sheepishly. “I really do. I mean, I could never do it alone, but I couldn’t let you do it on your own either. And I mean, we’re going to have the cutest daughter in the universe either way. I was going to be here anyway, so why not, right?”

 

Frankie giggled and threw his arms around Zach’s neck, kissing him roughly. “I haven’t been this happy in a really long time, Zach. We’re going to raise the most perfect little girl in the whole world. She’ll be so loved and cared for by everyone around her.”

 

Zach nodded and snuggled back into Frankie’s arms as they crashed back onto the bed. “Your parents don’t even know?”

 

Zach shook his head. “My mom’s going to be ecstatic though. She’s been calling the baby, her grandchild since the day she found out anyway. At first I was trying to convince her not to do that and get attached, but now I just let her go, because I know how much she’s going to love that little girl when she’s born.”

 

Frankie smiled. “Ari and Mommy are going to be so happy, too and Nonna.”

 

Zach kissed Frankie’s chest happily before closing his eyes with a contented smile. “I love you, Frankie,” he whispered quietly.

 

“I love you, too, Zach,” Frankie whispered in response as they both fell asleep easily with wide smiles on their faces.

 

Just after 5:00 the next morning, Zach’s phone started going crazy on the night stand with text messages and an incoming call from Rachel. He very sleepily reached over and answered the call. “Hello?” he groaned in his deep morning voice.

 

“Hospital. Now,” Rachel was nearly shouting.

 

“What?” Zach said, suddenly more alert, sitting up and reaching over to make sure Frankie was awake, too. Frankie groaned and looked up at Zach with a confused expression. “What happened, Rachel? Is everything okay?” He emphasized her name so Frankie would understand what was happening as he sat up wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist and resting his head against Zach’s shoulder.

 

“My water broke. Krissy’s taking me to the hospital. Tell your mom maybe? And can you call Shannon?” she asked in one breath before there was a sharp inhale and loud shout that caused Zach to pull the phone away from his phone. “Yes, Rachel, we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

 

“You and your mom?”

 

“No…” Zach said slowly, confused why she would even think that. “Me and Frankie…we’ll be there as soon as we can, okay?”

 

“Frankie can’t come. He’s not supposed to be here until our 72 hours are up.”

 

“I want him there. He wants to be there. He’s coming,” Zach said calmly.

 

“I…I don’t have to…”

 

Zach looked Frankie in the eyes for a second. “You do. She’s _your_ daughter, you should be there, Frankie,” Zach said, kissing his cheek. “Rachel, _we_ will be there shortly. Stop yelling at me about this or you won’t make it to the hospital. Frankie and I will see you very soon,” and with that Zach hung up the phone before smiling at Frankie and kissing him once as they climbed out of bed and started getting ready to go to the hospital and meet _their_ daughter.


	15. Zach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Baby Incoming

When they arrived at the hospital they navigated their way to labor and delivery before finally find the room Rachel was in. By the time they got there she was receiving her epidural shot and Krissy, her roommate was standing in the hallway outside the room. Zach nodded to her in greeting. They’d only met a few times before in passing mostly.

 

“You two can go to the waiting room down the hall and if your mom is coming and when Shannon arrives, then when the baby is born, I’ll come let you know and you can come in, Zach. Frankie, I don’t even know why you’re here. Rachel doesn’t want you in the room with her at all.” The anesthesiologist came through the door a moment later and Krissy disappeared back inside the room with a final nod.

 

Zach and Frankie looked at each other for a long moment before shaking their heads and walking back towards the waiting room which they’d past on their way to Rachel’s room. They collapsed onto a small sofa and Zach’s arms immediately encircled Frankie’s shoulders as Frankie’s head fell against Zach’s chest with a wide yawn. They sat like that for maybe 15 minutes before Shannon arrived.

 

When she arrived, she took a chair directly across from them and took out her folder of paperwork. She started by showing Zach the terminations of rights paper she had prepared for Rachel to sign. She had brought one for him too, but he assured her it wouldn’t be necessary as he smiled at Frankie and squeezed their linked hands which were now on his upper thigh as they sat over a table in the waiting room. She then showed Frankie his form to begin the formal adoption process that he would sign after Rachel’s 72 hours expired. He asked a few questions and Shannon clarified the legalities surrounding adopting a child that already had one legal parent since it wasn’t exactly what they’d prepared for going into all this.

 

Just as they finished going over paperwork, Krissy came into the room to inform them they baby had just arrived and Zach would be able to go in and meet the baby and speak with Rachel in a couple minutes. The nurse would be out to get them when Rachel and the baby were cleaned up. Krissy took a chair near where they were sitting, but not directly next to them. Shannon cleaned up her paperwork.

 

“So Zach, you will go in and talk with Rachel and hold the baby for a few minutes then I’ll be in with the paperwork for you both to sign,” Shannon said with a smile, eyeing Krissy carefully.

 

Zach nodded. “I’m going to try to convince her to let Frankie come in with you, okay? Because he should get to hold his daughter today.”

 

Frankie smiled at Zach and his head instinctively fell against Zach’s shoulders and Zach’s arm wrapped around his back. “I’m so nervous,” Frankie mumbled a few seconds later.

 

“Don’t be, Babe. You’re going to be an amazing father. I know it,” Zach assured him, kissing his forehead lightly.

 

Frankie smiled up at Zach again and kissed his lips lightly once just as the nurse entered the room holding a clipboard. “Krissy and Zach?” she asked questioning eyeing the four people in the room. Zach and Krissy both got to their feet and walked over to the nurse. She explained to them what was going to happen when they walked in the room. Rachel was currently holding the baby and they were all cleaned up and medically checked out. “One of them will come get you when she’s ready to sign the papers, Shannon,” the nurse said regarding Shannon with a nod as they left the room. Shannon smiled in response, before moving to sit next to Frankie as they waited.

 

Krissy enters the room first and squeals when she sees the baby in Rachel’s arms. Zach enters behind her with a very heavy heart. He immediately takes the baby from Rachel when she is offered to him and he holds the tiny child against in his arms for a long time just staring at her, already noticing her eyes mirroring his own and her hair in little tufts of his rich dark brown color. He’s not sure he can see any of Rachel in the baby at all and it makes him smile broadly as he lifts her forehead to his lips and places a kiss there. The nurse returns a moment later and says that the baby needs to be placed in the warmer for a little while now to maintain her temperature and she shows Zach hold to put her inside the clear plastic box with that’s sitting on a cart near Rachel’s bed.

 

Once the baby was inside her warmer, Zach turned to Rachel with heat in his eyes. “She’s gorgeous,” he said quietly.

 

“She looks just like you,” Rachel commented as if she knew exactly how irrelevant this was. “How fitting is that since you’ll be part of her life and I won’t have anything to do with either of you or your faggot boyfriend ever again,” she spat angrily after a moment of silence.

 

“RACHEL!” Zach was exasperated. It seemed that Rachel really hadn’t grown up that much at all in the past three months. “Don’t use that fucking word,” he said angrily, crossing his arms. “You agreed to this, okay? Have you changed your mind or do you want me to go get Shannon?”

 

“I don’t _want_ anything to do with her, I told you that. I’m not ready to be a mother. I’m way too young for that. If you want to date a single dad, more power to you, Zach. I just think it’s a little ironic that your boyfriend is adopting our baby.”

 

“She’s not _our_ baby, Rachel.”

 

“But she is, Zach,” Rachel insisted, pointing at the baby across the room. “She just came out of my fucking vagina and she looks exactly like you. She’s as much _our_ baby as she’ll ever be Frankie’s.”

 

Zach sighed. “Speaking of Frankie,” he said as calmly as he could manage. “He’s still in the waiting room and he’d really like if he could meet his daughter,” Zach said in a small voice, guessing what her reaction would be.

 

“Fine,” Rachel huffed, “But tell Shannon to come in, too. Let’s get this over with and see if the nurse can move Frankie and the baby to another room or something. I just want to go home.”

 

Zach looked at her with a confused expression, but joyously ran to the waiting room to get Shannon and Frankie. “Shannon,” Zach huffed when he reached the room.

 

“Zach, is everything okay?”

 

Zach nodded. “Rachel’s ready to sign the papers,” Zach said quickly before he turned to Frankie, pulling him up and into his arms. “Our daughter is the most gorgeous little girl on the whole planet. She has my eyes and hair and I can’t see a spec of Rachel in her. And Rachel said you can come meet her right now if you.”

 

Frankie was laughed at Zach’s over excitement, he was acting like a kid on Christmas morning, but this was so much better than that for both of them. Frankie laced his fingers through Zach’s as they walked back down the hall together towards Rachel’s room.


	16. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

Just as they got to the doorway, Frankie pulled Zach back before he could open the door. “Does Rachel know yet?” Frankie asked quietly. Zach shook his head.

 

“When are you going to tell her?”

 

“When she’s done signing the papers,” Zach said as a nurse brushed past them and into the room. They followed the nurse into the room and Zach led Frankie to the warmer that was now against the opposite wall of the room from where Rachel’s bed was. Rachel was currently signing and dating about a billion times as Shannon pointed for her and flipped pages as she explained briefly what she was signing.

 

Zach asks the nurse if it’s too soon to take the baby out of the warmer and she looks at the time and shakes her head turning the device off, “Go ahead, after the first six hours her temperature will regulate itself and we won’t have to do that anymore at all, but you can hold her for a little while now if you want. Congratulations,” she said with a smile as she left the room.

 

Zach very carefully lifted the tiny baby from the warmer and handed her to Frankie who cradled her sweetly in his arms bringing her forehead to his lips briefly as he leaned his head against Zach’s shoulder. The baby blinked up at both of them and if that were even possible only an hour into this whole being alive thing, Frankie would have sworn she’d smiled at them. Zach put one arm around Frankie’s back and used his other thumb to lightly rub the baby’s hand. “Rose,” Frankie said with a smile.

 

Zach smirked. “Are you kidding, Frankie, you’re actually going to name her Rose?”

 

“Why not?” Frankie asked with a giggle. “She looks just like my favorite Rose,” he added with a wink at Zach, kissing his cheek lightly.

 

“She really does, doesn’t she?” Zach laughed, return the cheek kiss and laying his head on Frankie’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, Zach?” Shannon’s voice came from behind them a moment later.

 

“What?” Zach asked spinning around.

 

“Well, I’ve just finished with Rachel’s paperwork, her 72 hours started at 9:37 AM,” Shannon told him with a smile. Zach smiled back for a moment until he realized, Rachel was still looking at him expectantly. She still didn’t know what was actually happening.

 

“Well, Zach. Hurry up and sign the God damn papers so they can move the baby to another room. I’m tired. I want to take a nap and convince them to let me go home,” Rachel said grumpily. Zach watched as Frankie rocked baby Rose in his arms, singing to her quietly and holding her little hand in his and it nearly crushed his heart. He smiled broadly at them before taking a deep breath and turning back to Rachel, who was looking angrier by the second. Shannon nodded to Zach, knowingly as he took a deep breath and said the hardest words he’d ever had to speak in his life, knowing full well what would come after.

 

“I’m not doing it,” he said quietly.

 

“WHAT!?!?” Rachel snapped.

 

“I’m not signing the papers, Rachel. There’s no way I could do it on my own, but there’s also no way I could let Frankie do it on his own either. Especially not when I’m going to be right there.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Rachel growled.

 

“No,” Zach said, keeping his calm. He’d rehearsed this a million times in his head, he knew that he just had to stick his ground and eventually it would work.

 

“Fuck you,” Rachel said turning her head towards the window. “I don’t care. If you want to do that to your life, go ahead, but I’m not taking any part in her life.”

 

“I know, Rachel, and that’s fine,” Zach said quietly, not quite believing how easily this was all happening. That certainly hadn’t been how he expected it to go. “Rose has two daddies who love her very much,” he said with a smile as he felt Frankie’s arm around his waist and his instinctively went around Frankie’s shoulders. He glanced down to see Frankie had returned Rose to her warmer and he smiled over his shoulder at the baby who was still watching them curiously.

 

Frankie looked up at Zach and kissed his cheek lightly. “I love you,” he whispered quietly.

 

“I love you, too,” Zach mumbled in response as he smirked and turned around to face Frankie. “And that reminds me. I have something for you.” Frankie looked up at Zach curiously and Zach kissed him quickly. Zach reached into his pocket and produced a small black box which he handed to Frankie who continued to look at him with a question in his eyes. Frankie looked away from Zach just long enough for Zach to drop to one knee in front of Frankie as he opened the box.


	17. Zach

Frankie stared at the small box for a long moment until Zach cleared his throat from where he was kneeling on the floor. Frankie’s eyes shot wide-open as he looked down at Zach and he very carefully opened the lid of the box. Inside the box was a ring. It was simple yet eloquent, a white gold band with tiny pink diamonds embedded the whole way around with one larger than the rest in the very center. Frankie’s jaw dropped open and his hands gave out dropping the ring and the box into Zach’s open hands. Zach smiled up at Frankie and glanced quickly to Rose in her warmer who was still watching them with a curious expression.

 

“Frankie,” Zach whispered sweetly, reaching for his left hand, holding it lightly.

 

“Are…are you serious, right now?” Frankie managed to get out before his jaw went slack again.

 

“Yes, of course, I’m serious, Frankie. I love you. I want to marry you. I should have done this five years ago, but instead I made the biggest mistake of my life. I’m not going to let that happen again,” Zach said quickly with a little smile. “So, please, Frankie James Michael Grande Marchione, will you marry me?”

 

Frankie stared at Zach with an open mouth for a few long seconds, not knowing what to say as Zach started to slip the ring on his finger. “Uh…yes?” Frankie said slowly. “I mean…yes, of course…I’m…I’m just confused? I don’t even know.”

 

Zach finished putting the ring on Frankie’s finger and got to his feet, wrapping his arms around Frankie’s waist and lifting him into the air while he pressed their lips together roughly. “I love you, Frankie. And Rose is going to have two daddies who love her very much and who also love each other very much. We’re going to get married and raise the most perfect little girl in the whole world. Everything is finally exactly how it’s supposed to be.”

 

Frankie smiled at Zach and kissed him again as Rachel shrieked in anger from her bed. “Get the fuck out of my room,” she said angrily. Zach and Frankie looked at her with wide-eyes as a nurse walked through the door.

 

“Rachel requested that after she’d signed the papers we move the baby to another room for visits so she can rest. We have an empty room just down the hall that we just prepared, if you’re ready to go,” the nurse said kindly as she looked at Zach and Frankie. They both nodded at her quickly as they watched Shannon get to her feet from the chair next to Rachel’s bed.

 

“Rachel, you have until 9:37 AM on Friday morning to retract the revocation of your parental rights. I’ll be giving you a call around then if I don’t hear from you before, alright?” Shannon asked with wide-eyes.

 

Rachel nodded, but didn’t speak. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was staring angrily at Zach and Frankie who were gathering all of Rose’s things to move to the other room. The nurse pushed Rose’s warmer while Frankie trailed behind, smiling at his daughter through the glass as they moved. Shannon followed them from the room a second later, leaving Zach alone with Rachel and Krissy. Zach and Rachel were both staring angrily at each other from a distance until Zach broke the silence. “Thank you,” he said weakly. “I’m sorry about everything. If I would have known this was how everything was going to happen…I don’t know, Rachel. I’m just really sorry, I hope you can forgive me. You have my number,” he said as he turned to leave the room.

 

“Thank you,” Rachel said quietly, causing Zach to spin around to face her again and Krissy to stare at her in shock and confusion.

 

“What?” Zach asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Thank you,” she repeated a little louder.

 

“For…for what?” Zach hesitated to ask. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but the day had already been full of surprises, so what was it to hope for one more.

 

“For giving Rose a life I never could. You are Frankie are both going to be great parents. I can already tell. Thank you, Zach. I mean that.” Zach smiled at Rachel, unsure how to respond to such a change of heart. “I know, you think I’m mad at you or that I hate Frankie or something, but that’s not true. I’m only hurt because I know I could never give my daughter the life the two of you will. You both love her so much already. She’s going to grow up surrounded by nothing but love and I’m so happy you can give that to her. So really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Go be with your fiancé and daughter, Zach. I’ll text you at some point, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Zach said slowly, watching Rachel carefully. “You know we’ll let you be a part of her life if you want, right? We’ll send you pictures at least…”

 

“Thanks for that, but I don’t want to step on your toes. Pictures would be nice though. I’d like to see how she grows up. I know she’s going to be just perfect and you two will be amazing parents.”

 

“Thank you,” Zach said carefully as he again turned to exit the room, still completely in shock from what had just happened. He quickly moved down the hall and found the room where Frankie was currently sitting in a rocking chair, holding Rose in his arms, singing to her again. Shannon was on her phone in the corner of the room, looking at something. When Zach entered, he cleared his throat and went to stand behind Frankie’s chair, his hands falling on Frankie’s shoulders.

 

Shannon looked up from her phone and smiled at the happy family for a second. “Okay, I’ll be by on Friday morning with the paperwork for Frankie,” she said gathering her things up.

 

“Thank you, Shannon,” Zach said with smile.

 

“Of course. Thank you for allowing me to be part of bringing together such a beautiful family. I wish you both the best. I’ll see you on Friday morning,” Shannon said as she quickly left the room.

 

Zach pulled another chair over next to the chair Frankie was holding Rose in as he explained to Frankie what had happened in Rachel’s room after he’d left. They spent the rest of the day with various nurses, doctors, and other hospital workers learning how to care for their newborn daughter and just bonding with the baby while they sat in the room. Frankie’s Nonna arrived a few hours into the day and sat with them until visiting hours ended at 8. Zach’s parents and brother also visited for a few hours in the evening after Peyton was done with golf practice after school.


	18. Frankie

Friday morning rolled around without incident. Zach and Frankie were sitting in much the same position, Shannon had left them in on Tuesday when she arrived just after 10:00 with a smile on her face. She knocked on the door before entering the room and they both looked up at her, Frankie holding Rose in his arms while Zach sat next to them.

 

“Have you two even moved in the past 3 days,” Shannon laughed as Frankie handed Rose to Zach and stood up from the rocking chair. Zach sat where Frankie had been and Frankie moved to the table in the corner where Shannon was already pulling out stacks of paperwork. “I just got off the phone with Rachel as I was walking in and she seems in much better spirits than when I last saw her, so I guess it’s time for you to sign all of this,” she said, holding out a pen for Frankie.

 

He nodded and sat down with a smile on his face, glancing across the room at Zach and Rose as he started signing where Shannon would point as she explained to him each time what he was signing. Finally they reached the last page after almost half an hour of signing and Shannon organized the papers back into her folder, sticking it back into her bag as she pulled out her iPad. “Okay, I’m going to head back to the office and fax this to Family Court. Then 30 days and you’ll be able to finalize everything with a judge. I will be present for that as well. We’re looking at probably a Monday morning in Fort Lauderdale, is that going to work for you all?”

 

Frankie nodded and looked at Zach, who also nodded. “As long as I can be back to West Palm for work by 3, yeah.”

 

“It usually only takes a couple hours. I’ll try to get us the first time slot at 9. The judge will usually work pretty easily with working parents if I ask nicely,” she said heading for the door. “The nurse should be in to prepare you for discharge after lunch. Now that the papers are signed you’ll be able to Rose home.”

 

They both nodded at her as Frankie went to stand behind Zach and Rose. “My mom and sister are flying in for a week starting tomorrow morning to help us out,” Frankie said happily, putting his hands on Zach’s shoulders and leaning down so he could smile at Rose. “They’re really excited to meet Rose and Nonna can’t wait to have us home.”

 

“I’m sure. You’re both going to be excellent parents. You already are,” Shannon said happily. “I’ll see you at the finalization. Call if you have any questions.”

 

“Thank you so much, Shannon,” Zach said, looking up from Rose for just a second.

 

“You’re welcome, Zach. See you soon.”

 

After Shannon had left they again settled into their routine, holding Rose, feeding her from bottles, playing her and just letting her sleep in their arms. They ordered from the hospital cafeteria for lunch and were joined by a nurse just after they finished their meals. She was carrying a pile of paperwork, too.

 

Since, Zach was technically the only legally authorized parent, he had to sign most of the things they were presented with, but the nurse made sure they were both understanding everything she handed them and then informed them that the doctor would be in to give Rose one last check up and then they’d be free to head home. Once the nurse left, they laid Rose in her bed while they scurried around the room gathering their things as they waited for the doctor to come in.

 

Once Rose’s health was cleared, they picked up all their things and strapped Rose into her car seat before heading towards the elevators. They finally made it to the car and got everything including the car seat inside. Frankie drove them to Nonna’s house while Zach sat in the back playing with Rose the whole time. Frankie would steal glances at them in his rearview mirror every time he was stopped and found himself wondering how his life ended up here.

 

Five years ago, if you’d told him that he’d be adopting a baby girl who was already Zach Rance’s daughter, he would have called you nuts, but in that moment, he couldn’t imagine his life any other way. Frankie hadn’t been this happy in so long. He felt beyond content. He was happy to be going home, but even more excited to be able to hold _his_ daughter in his arms and love her and teach her and watch her grow. And then his mind reminded him that Zach was going to be there for all of that and that neither of them would ever have to do this alone and it made him smile as he turned onto Nonna’s road.

 

When they were finally parked in the driveway, Frankie sighed happily and got out of the car opening the backdoor to remove Rose in her car seat only to find that she’d fallen asleep somewhere along the way, so he looked to Zach, to find…he’d done the same. Frankie laughed. It was perhaps true that neither of them had slept very much since Rose had been born on Tuesday morning, but the drive from the hospital to Nonna’s house wasn’t that long.


	19. Zach

Somehow, the next thing Zach knew he was waking up curled in Frankie’s arms in the middle of their bed at Nonna’s house. He had no recollection of how he ended up there, but he didn’t care, he just quickly settled back into Frankie’s arms, trying not to wake him when he looked up at the night stand and saw the baby monitor and his heart started racing. They were home…with a baby to take care of…where was she? Was someone taking care of her? How long had they been away from her? He sat up in bed and reached for his phone quickly to check the time. It was almost 5:30 and the last thing Zach remembered was leaving the hospital with Frankie and Rose at about 2. He knew he must have fallen asleep the car, but that did not explain at all how he’d gotten to bed or where his daughter was and both of those things were worrying him greatly.

 

Deciding the only person who was likely to know the answers to both of those questions was still asleep on the other side of the bed, Zach crawled towards Frankie and pressed a rough kiss to his lips and ran his hands up and down his bare chest, whispering in his ear for him to wake up. Frankie began to stir just as Zach came to realization he was only wearing his boxers and he definitely didn’t remember taking his shorts, shoes, or shirt off either. Eventually Frankie’s eyes flickered open and he smiled up at Zach.

 

“What time is it?” he asked, sitting up sleepily, stretching his arms over his head.

 

“5:30. Where is Rose and how the fuck did I get undressed and in bed?” Zach said quickly.

 

Frankie laughed. “Rose is downstairs with Nonna and your mother who got her a few minutes after we did. They’re also making us dinner. And I carried you up from the car and took your clothes off so you would be comfortable. You fell asleep on the way home and you were just too precious, I didn’t want to wake you or Rose up, so I just carried you both inside,” Frankie said proudly, leaning across the bed to kiss Zach’s lips.

 

“Did they say when dinner would be ready?” Zach asked, finally relaxing a little.

 

Frankie smiled at Zach for a long moment. “Nonna said 7. Your brother and dad are coming to eat, too. Nonna and your mom said we have off until 7. Your mom said she’s going to stay the night, too so we can sleep since we haven’t slept most of the week.”

 

“Really?” Zach asked. Frankie nodded. “I love my mom,” Zach said tackling Frankie back to the bed and coating his face in kisses. “I thought I wouldn’t have any time alone with my beautiful fiancé without baby interruptions for a very long time and I was not enjoying that thought.”

 

Frankie smirked knowingly as he returned Zach’s kisses. “But maybe we should get cleaned up before dinner? Neither of us has showered in what four days? That’s gross,” Frankie said quickly and Zach had no option but to agree, no matter how much he wished he could find a reason to just keep Frankie in that bed with him until dinner was ready.

 

Just before 7:00, as Zach and Frankie climbed down the stairs, Zach could hear a car in the driveway and he smiled, knowing his father and brother were arriving, so he opened the door for them as Frankie continued into the dining room where Zach could hear him cooing as he took Rose from Nonna’s arms. Zach threw his arms around his dad and brother as they entered before closing the door as they all headed for the dining room. Zach’s mom was bringing food to the table as they arrived. Zach took the seat next to Frankie who was already sitting next to where Rose’s pack-and-play was set up in the corner.

 

The dinner was good, a combination of Jill’s and Nonna’s efforts which everyone enjoyed.  After dinner everyone spent a few hours in the living room playing with Rose until she fell asleep and Jill laid her in the pack-and-play as she saw Kevin and Peyton back to the car. Nonna stayed next to Rose while she insisted that Zach and Frankie go back to bed and get some much-needed rest and she’d see them in the morning. Frankie practically had to Zach away from the baby and up the stairs into their bedroom, but he eventually succeeded, pushing Zach onto the bed as soon as they arrived and jumping on top of him, continuing what Zach had tried to start earlier in the evening.

 

By the time they woke up the next morning they were both well-rested and excited to get downstairs and see Rose, what they didn’t realize was how long they’d slept. It was almost noon which mean Joan and Ariana had already arrived when they came down the stairs. Ariana was holding Rose in her arms while the three ladies sat in the living room talking quietly. Zach froze at the doorway. It had been more than five years since he’d seen or spoken to Joan or Ariana and he didn’t know how they’d taken the news of Frankie and him getting back together, let alone being engaged and planning to raise a child together.

 

Frankie didn’t seem to even notice Zach’s apprehension and pulled him into the room by the hand, immediately scooping Rose out of Ariana’s arms and into his own without words. Ariana smiled up at her older brother lovingly before turning her gaze on Zach, who was standing, with one arm around Frankie’s back, running the fingers of his opposite hand through Rose’s hair gently as he watched her with loving eyes. Nonna was the first to break the silence as she smile at the way Zach and Frankie were both fawning over their daughter, as if oblivious to the others people in the room. “Are you two feeling more rested now? You slept for a good 12 hours.”

 

Zach looked up at her and smiled. “Yeah, loads better. Ready to spend lots of time with this little one today and tomorrow before I have to go back to work on Monday.” Frankie smiled up at Zach for a minute before handing the baby to Nonna so he could hug his sister and mother who were still looking a little left out where they were sitting on the sofa. Zach just watched, waiting to be addressed before deciding how to proceed.

 

“Zach, get over here and hug me!” Ariana said as she jumped to her feet with outstretched arms and Zach laughed in relief as he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. “It’s so good to see you again,” she commented as they broke apart.

 

“Yeah,” Zach said, almost unbelieving. “It really is. I missed all of you a lot.”

 

Ariana smiled at him for a long moment before Joan was wrapping her arms around him, too. After the hugs and a lite lunch, Frankie found himself showing off the engagement ring he’d gotten the day Rose was born while Zach held the newborn in his arms, mumbling unimportant things to her under his breath.


	20. Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter to wrap up the main story. chapter 21 will be an epilogue.

The first week at home with Rose went smoothly for everyone, but both Frankie and Zach realized that probably mostly due to Ariana and Joan being there and insisting on being helpful anyway they could be. Zach’s mom would be staying with them for the following week to provide an extra set of hands, but then they’d be on their own. Of course, they’d always have Nonna around, but as she was getting older, she couldn’t really carry Rose around too much, but she could hold her on the sofa and give her a bottle or put her into her pack-and-play to sleep during the day which would definitely be helpful to Frankie while Zach was at work in the afternoons.

 

“Ari and Mommy are leaving in the morning,” Frankie said as he and Zach were getting ready for dinner on Saturday night. Joan was insisting on taking them, Ari, and Nonna out to eat for their last night in town and Jill had graciously offered to come stay with Rose while they enjoyed their night.

 

“I know,” Zach said as he slipped his shirt over his head. “Is this okay?” he asked turning around in front of Frankie.

 

“You look perfect, Babe,” Frankie said with a smile, using his hands on Zach’s shoulders to stop his movements and then pressing their lips together for a second before going back to fixing his hair in the mirror of the dresser.

 

“So do you,” Zach said a moment later, wrapping his arms around Frankie from behind and kissing his neck with a long sigh.

 

While they were at dinner, Joan decided to bring up the engagement for the first time since their first night in town. “So, when were you going to get married? Or don’t you know yet?” she asked as they sat eating their meals.

 

Zach and Frankie looked at each other. That wasn’t even something they’d discussed yet. “Um,” Zach said. “Well, I sort of wanted to soon. Like maybe after the finalization and everything.”

 

“I think we should wait, honey,” Frankie admitted quietly. “Just until Rose will remember seeing her daddies get married? Just a few years.”

 

“You should at least wait until she can be your flower girl,” Joan added quickly.

 

Zach found himself wiping tears from his eyes at the thought of their precious little girl wearing a flower girl dress, so he conceded almost immediately that they should wait a few years, not that legalities really mattered anyway. They were both going to be raising Rose and living together, so it wasn’t like something major was going to happen when they suddenly got married.

 

Even after the help of their families started to fade, Zach and Frankie settled into their new roles as parents fairly quickly and easily. They were both so in love with Rose that they would do anything for it and it showed to anyone that knew them that she had immediately become their priority.


	21. Epilogue

“Rose, come with Daddy, please,” Zach pleaded with three-year-old as he fastened the tie around his neck. She listen, bouncing to her feet from where she was sat on the floor playing with some toys they’d brought along from home. “Do you remember what we talked about yesterday, Rose?” Zach asked as he spun around with his daughter held tightly in his arms.

 

“Daddy and Papa are getting married,” she said happily.

 

“Yes, do you remember what you have to do?”

 

“Walk between the chairs and throw the rose petals from my basket then go sitting with Grammy and be very quiet,” she recited perfectly.

 

“Good job, Rose. That’s exactly right,” Zach said pressing a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. He sat her on the chair as the hairdresser started fiddling with her dark brown hair, making sure it laid perfectly around her face, before placing her headpiece and making sure her dress was just so.

 

Zach hummed to himself as he watched his daughter smile happily, swinging her legs to and fro on the much too large chair. As soon as her hair and outfit were perfect, Zach’s mom arrived in the room with a large smile on her face. “Grammy!” Rose squealed excitedly, running into her grandmother’s arms.

 

“Careful, Rose. Don’t mess your hair up, please,” Zach begged as he straightened his own hair in the large mirror. Zach picked up a small wrapped box from the table in the corner of the room and smiled for a moment. Before turning around to find his dad and brother opening the door and entering the room. “Peyton!” Zach said, sounding relieved, holding the box out to his now 19-year-old younger brother, who was a solid 3 inches taller than him. Zach and Peyton embraced for a minute before Zach handed him the small package. “Take this to Frankie for me?”

 

Peyton smiled and nodded, taking the package from Zach’s hand and looking down at Rose. “Do you want to come see your Papa with me?” he asked in a sweet whisper. Rose nodded vigorously and Peyton looked to Zach for permission and he nodded once, so Peyton took Rose by the hand and they headed down the hallway towards the room where Frankie was getting ready.

 

Not long after Peyton and Rose left, Ariana, poked her head around the corner, carrying a bright pink gift bag covered in hearts. “Hello?” she said with a little smile as she entered.

 

“Ari!” Zach said excitedly, wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

 

“Frankie asked me to bring this over for you,” she said, handing Zach the bag.

 

“Thanks,” Zach responded, taking the bag from her and sitting down to open it. Inside there was a brand new golf towel, embroidered with his name _Zachary Colin Rance-Grande_ and a note from Frankie.

 

_My dearest Zachary,_

_I love you more than words could ever say. You bring so much light to my world and so much love to my heart every single day._

_I never want to spend a day without you and I never want you to spend a day not knowing how loved and cherished you are by me._

_I can’t wait to officially call you my husband in less than an hour now. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together and watching Rose grow up surrounded by our love and the love of both of our families. Today will be a day I never forget._

_I love you with all that am._

_Yours forever,_

_Frankie_

Zach quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as he dropped the note back into the back and smiled up at Ariana who was still standing in front of him. “Ari?”

 

“Yes?” she said with a little smile on her lips.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“You have about half an hour,” she answered with a smile. “Do you like your gift?”

 

Zach nodded and got to his feet, hugging Ariana again as Peyton and Rose returned to the room. “Ari, Frankie wants you…” Peyton said as he released Rose’s hand and she ran to hug Ariana and Zach where they were still embracing. They both laughed and Ariana leaned down and picked Rose up, setting her carefully on her hip and kissing her forehead lightly.

 

“You look beautiful,” Ariana commented to her niece as she set her back on the ground.

 

“Thank you, Auntie Ari. You look very pretty, too.”

 

Ariana smiled and thanked her niece before saying goodbye and heading back towards Frankie’s changing room. “So what did Frankie say?” Zach asked, turning to Peyton as Rose continued to cling to his leg.

 

“He like them,” Peyton said with a smile.

 

“Good,” Zach said with a nod as he looked toward to peel his daughter from his leg. Zach phone vibrated from the table where it sat charging. He picked it up and saw a message from Rachel waiting.

 

_Call Back: Rachel_

I’ve just arrived. Can I see her before?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I’ll send Peyton to get you.

 

“Peyton?” Zach asked looking up from his phone.

 

“Yeah, Bro?”

 

“Can you go out to the lobby and get Rachel. Bring her back her for a few minutes…”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Zachary?” his mother worried aloud.

 

Zach nodded and Peyton left the room, returning a few minutes later with Rachel. Zach had Rose in his arms and they were both singing together when they arrived. Zach heard Rachel gasp, and looked up to see tears in her eyes. “Hey, Rach,” he said quietly.

 

“Hi,” she mumbled weakly. “She’s so beautiful…”

 

Zach smiled as he set Rose down on her feet and took her hand as they took a few steps towards Rachel across the room. “Who is she, Daddy?” Rose asked, hiding behind Zach’s legs.

 

“Rose, this is Rachel…she’s one of Daddy’s old friends,” he said quietly, eyeing Rachel almost pleading with her to just go with his lies. She said nothing and he sighed in relief. “Can you give her a hug, Rosie?” Rose shook her head and continued hiding behind Zach’s legs. Rachel bit her lip and nodded as Zach turned around got down to Rose’s level. “Rosie, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t like her, Daddy,” Rose whispered quietly.

 

“Why not, sweetheart? You only just met her.”

 

“She’s scary,” Rose mumbled, wrapping her arms around her father’s neck.

 

“She’s not scary, Rosie. I promise, Rachel is really nice.”

 

Rose just shook her head and hugged herself closer to Zach. “No,” Rose said loudly.

 

“Okay, Rose, okay,” Zach whispered soothingly. He rubbed up and down his daughter’s back as he continued to whisper to her until she had calmed down. He picked her up in his arms as he got back to his feet and turned back to Rachel. “Rach?”

 

“Huh?” Rachel asked, looking up from her phone quietly.

 

“Thanks,” Zach said, handing Rose to his mother as he pulled Rachel to the side.

 

“For?”

 

“This perfect little girl. And for being here today. I promise, I’ll explain everything to her when she’s old enough to understand and then she can make the decision for herself what she’d like to do, okay?”

 

Rachel nodded. “Thank you,” was the only thing she said before the conversation fell into a prolonged silence. “Well, I guess I should get going. Thank you for letting me see her,” Rachel said.

 

“Okay, we can talk later…with Frankie, too, if you want.”

 

Rachel shook her head. “I shouldn’t stay. Maybe in a few years, Zach, but not today. Congratulations on everything. Tell Frankie I say the same.”

 

“You’re not staying?”

 

“I don’t belong here, Zach. You and I both know that. It was selfish of me to show up at all.”

 

Zach shook his head quickly. “Not at all. You were curious. There’s nothing wrong with that. You wanted to see your daughter.”

 

“She’s not my daughter, Zach, and I can see that now. She’s your daughter and Frankie’s daughter. She’s not mine. She never was.” With that, Rachel turned and left the room. Zach glanced around the room, to his dad and brother first and then to his mother who was playing with his daughter in the far corner from where he stood.

 

Zach sighed and plastered a smiled on his face as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his daughter, picking her up and kissing her forehead lightly. “Are you ready, Rosie?” Rose nodded vigorous, squealing with excitement. “Good,” he said with another light kiss on her forehead.

 

A moment later the wedding coordinator knocked on the door and poked her head inside. “Are you all ready?” Zach nodded to her and she told him that they needed to start lining up for the ceremony to begin.


End file.
